Sous le Vent Réécriture
by Cladisse
Summary: Roy Mustang, généralissime n'a pas d'autre choix que de faire face à la guerre nouvelle entre les humains et les homonculus. Pour cela, il doit soumettre de nouveau ses désirs et éloigner ses proches les plus fragiles... Ed X Roy
1. Prologue

**FullMetal Alchemist **

**Sous le Vent.**

**{Réécriture}**

**

* * *

**

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont sous la proprieté d'Hiromu Arakawa.**

* * *

"Je suis une fanatique des histoires d'amour. Je suis une fanatique des belles histoires surtout. Celle-ci avait été ma toute première sur ce site. Lorsque je me relis, je constate que je suis allé bien trop vite, et que la fin ne me convient pas. Dans cette réécriture, je ferais mon possible pour m'appliquer, et bien-sûr, je rajouterais de nouveaux éléments qui vous différenciera de la précédente.

En espérant qu'elle vous plaise, je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture = )

Cette histoire regroupera donc tout les scénarios qui jusque là me trottaient dans la tête. Je supprime donc «Sur le Coup », mon histoire qui n'aboutera pas de toute manière, mais ne vous inquiétez donc pas, vous retrouverez dans cette réécriture quelques éléments qui y seront inspirés...

Sans en dire plus, je vous préviens tout de même que le temps de publication variera en fonction de mes heures libres, et de mon inspiration bien-aimée !

Petite précision tout de même; Il est fort possible que les caractères des personnages ne soient pas fidèlement respectés.

**Bonne Lecture** !"

* * *

**Résumé;(Par Alphonse Elric)**

"- _Comme dans un film, on pouvait espérer revoir les sourires volés autour de nous. Nous avions récupérés notre dû, et étions rentrés à la maison. Nos cicatrices du passé se fermaient tout doucement, et laissait une place vide dans nos cœurs qui pouvaient se compléter à présent par l'amour. L'amour, et puis c'est tout._

_Nous étions à la maison, sans avoir eu besoin d'aller où que ce soit. Quelle fut nôtre chance, lorsque mon corps est revenu à moi. Tout le monde m'entourait comme si j'étais un enfant malade._

_Bien-sûr, je riais mais ma peau si fragile me faisait mal. Au fil du temps, j'ai mangé comme **toi**, dormis comme **toi**, couru comme **toi**... Et je suis enfin devenu « normal ». Et je suis si content d'être normal. Pas comme **toi** qui, au contraire, devenait si...Refermé. **Tu** te caches, et **tu** rigoles de ta stupidité. Mais la vie continua, et les nuages finirent par assombrirent le ciel..._

_Même si nos corps étaient bien là, tout nos problèmes refirent surface..._

_Mais **tu** n'a pas voulut entendre... Et maintenant, voilà où nous en sommes._

_En quelques mots, voici **notre** histoire._

_**Son** Histoire et **Ton** Histoire._

_Moi qui **te** croyais incapable qu'un jour **tu** puisses aimer comme **tu l'aimes**..._

_Je t'ai vu courir derrière **lui** comme **tu** n'avais courut derrière quelqu'un._

_Je suis heureux pour **toi, Grand Frère**."_


	2. Sous les Etoiles

_{Sous les Etoiles.}_

* * *

Toujours pour la science, que le génie sort de sa boîte. Comment écrire un dû qui est fait ?

Comment soustraire ses idées aux belles valeurs de la vie ?

La question se posait grandement dans le grand esprit du jeune homme ainsi affalé sur la table de son supérieur.

Supérieur Hiérarchique qui n'avait que faire de ses réflexions planétaires mais qui plutôt empoignait avec fermeté le fait qu'il était bien là où il était.

_« - Ah... Ah...! »_

Le jeune homme se demandait tout de même encore comment il pouvait penser à toutes sortes de choses, alors qu'il n'avait qu'un seul désir en tête. Un désir qu'il partageait d'ailleurs, sans vraiment le savoir, avec beaucoup de femmes de la région et bien d'autres encore sans doute...

Un désir de chair et de passion qui lui broyait les cuisses à cet instant et qu'il l'écrasait chaleureusement de son poids contre la table. Ce n'était pas sauvage, et ce n'était pas douloureux. C'était sensationnel, et c'était désirable.

_« - ...Hm! Ah !! »_

Il fronça les sourcils, bien que son regard soit caché sous ses paupières closes. Une pensée venait de le traverser. Est-ce qu'à cet instant, il tenait réellement une conversation avec son génie ou bien était-il en train de se positionner par rapport à son désir. Il ne savait ni ne comprenait pourquoi son corps s'exprimait à sa place, en lui ordonnant sans qu'il ne sache bien pourquoi, à gémir comme un soldat blessé alors qu'en fait il y avait plus de bien que de mal. Ou était-ce le stylo plume qu'il ressentit contre la chair de son bras droit en serrant fermement l'extrémité du bureau en bois ?

Il ne savait dire.

La réponse lui vint de son supérieur, dont la main gauche lui chatouilla le nombril et dont les lèvres vinrent emprisonnées les siennes. De nouveau le jeune homme exprima son bien-être en gémissant, sentant couler en lui la flèche qui, sans en connaître tactiquement la grandeur et la largeur , il en était certain, appartenait à la vague de chaleur contre lui.

Cette vague se souleva de nouveau dans un rythme bien réfléchit et retomba sur lui comme une mélodie rapide. Un va et viens de plus en plus passionné qui rendait ses jambes à l'état de coton. Mais il ne s'en plaindra jamais. Ça, non !

_« - ...Aaah ! OuuH.. »_

Il aurait aimé dire quelque chose d'autre tout de même, mais son cerveau avait été remplacé par une antenne tactile. Dès qu'une partie de son corps était touchée, il sentait que son désir grandissait. Pas que le sien visiblement, car son supérieur semblait se surmener pour ne pas le renverser _(Pour connaître la conjugaison de se mot, vous pouvez remplacer « renverser », par « prendre » !)_ par terre. Cette fichue table était, non pas désagréable, mais le bord commençait sérieusement à devenir gênant !

Au bout de quelques minutes, la flèche atteint sa cible.

C'est dans un crescendo que se termina cette mélodie rythmique et que le jeune homme ainsi allongé sur la table retrouva ses mots. Il pencha la tête en arrière, et soupira d'aise. Ce n'était déjà pas facile d'y voir dans une pénombre pareille alors que la Lune rongeait le ciel, mais la tête à l'envers ce fut plus difficile encore d'arriver à lire l'heure sur la grande horloge qui trônait en haut de la fenêtre centrale. C'est dans la stupeur qu'il vit les deux aiguilles se croiser sur le huit inscrit en gras et ce fut ainsi qu'il serra fermement les jambes autour de la taille de son supérieur. Relevant la tête vers celui-ci, il lui hurla presque dans les oreilles;

_« - Ça fait dix minutes qu'on devrait y être ! Dépêche-toi de t'habiller, tu dois être ponctuel à ta propre soirée ! »_

Mais son supérieur ronchonna contre ses lèvres avant de se redresser comme un mal réveillé. Le jeune blondinet sous lui le libéra de son emprise et se leva à son tour pour remonter son pantalon à son nombril. La tête lui tourna légèrement, mais il n'y prit pas garde, surmonté cette fois ci par leur retard commun. Pour lui, ce n'était pas bien grave alors qu'il n'avait jamais été à l'heure de toute sa vie, mais pour son amant, les dix minutes qui le séparait de cette soirée devenaient affreusement pénibles. Lui, le nouveau Généralissime, allait rater l'occasion de faire sa jolie rentrée en scène.

Mais connaissant Roy Mustang sur le bout des lèvres, il ne s'étonnerait même pas de le voir lever les rideaux sur son retard comme une jupe.

Ils se croisèrent pour la dernière fois vers la porte du bureau et s'embrassèrent passionnément avant de partir chacun d'un couloir différent. Ils ne leur restaient plus qu'à descendre les escaliers du QG de Central et d'ouvrir la porte du réfectoire, ainsi métamorphosé en salle des fêtes. L'arrivée de Roy ne fut effectivement pas raté, avec ses quelques mèches brunes rapidement coiffés et les plis soupçonneux de son pantalon. A par cela, il restait présentable, comme tout bel homme. Il ne s'attarda donc pas, et chercha un verre de champagne à ce mettre sous la main et le mythique micro qui l'attendait au centre de la pièce. Il tapota dessus comme un enfant avant de le saisir puis aiguisa son plus beau sourire;

_« - Bonsoir. Bonsoir à tous, mesdames et messieurs... »_

Et pendant qu'il récitait son discours maintes fois clamé, une petite tête blonde se faufila derrière la porte du réfectoire pour rentrer dans une douceur presque lente. Son regard doré croisa des cheveux de la même texture que les siens bien que lui soit trop petit pour être vu, il reconnu tout de même là, la signature biologique d'Hoheineim et donc, Alphonse Elric. Il leva le nez pour observez son cadet qui ne l'avait pas encore vu. Heureusement. Mais à ses côtés, une frêle et belle jeune femme tourna ses orbes bleutés dans sa direction et l'attrapa du regard.

_« - Merde ! Susurra le petit blondinet en se baissant encore. »_

Mais trop tard, quand Winry Rockbell trouvait un amuse-gueule à se mettre sous la dent, s'en était fini des supplices...

Elle tapota discrètement l'épaule d'Alphonse et lui murmura dans l'oreille sa belle trouvaille. C'est ainsi qu'il tourna la tête et croisa le regard paniqué de son ainé et qu'il s'éloigna de la mécanicienne.

Ce fut à grands pas qu'il atteint la petite tâche rouge, cachée sous une table.

_« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Ed ? »_

Ledit Ed resta soigneusement sous la table et répondit à son frère par une bouille enfantine;

_« - Ta copine me fais peur. Elle a un radar à la place du cerveau ! »_

Alphonse gloussa puis tendit la main pour aider son frère à se relever. Finalement, Edward accepta de se relever à condition qu'une limite soit respectée entre lui et la jeune blonde.

_« - ...Buvons à notre santé en ce jour de fête. Demain c'est congé, mes amis ! »_

Roy délaissa le micro et trinqua dans le vide avant de boire une gorgée de son champagne. La foulée l'imita avant que la musique ne vienne se joindre à eux.

Finalement, leur retard commun passa inaperçu et la soirée se déroula comme un tapis rouge. Le ciel scintillait des milles et une étoiles qui semblaient veiller sur les deux amants, sagement séparés l'un de l'autre, adoptant une attitude normale, posée, sereine...

Roy Mustang usait de ses bonnes paroles en présences des dames et Edward Elric empalait chaque apéritif sur son cure-dent pour en faire une brochette. Quoi de plus normal ?

Mais l'ambiance, bien que chaleureuse, pesa énormément pour le jeune blondinet qui préférait milles fois la solitude à ce trop de monde...

Emportant avec lui une armada d'apéritifs et son verre de champagne, il emprunta la sortie puis alla s'asseoir sur les escaliers nocturnes de dehors.

Rapidement rejoint par son cadet, ils parlèrent sous les étoiles, comme au bon vieux temps.

_« - ...Et alors, pourquoi tu es arrivé en retard ? »_

Edward termina de mâcher _(comme un chameau)_ son énième saucisse apéritif, et se tourna vers Alphonse:

_« - Je me suis endormis. »_

Le plus jeune ne fit aucune réflexion même si ses lèvres tremblaient quelque peu, signe qu'il se retenait de rire. Mais au lieu de s'attarder sur le teint soudainement tomate de son grand frère, il claqua dans ses mains en se levant de la marche où il était assis;

_« - Moi et Winry, nous rentrons à Resembool. Tu es toujours certain de ne pas vouloir nous accompagner ? »_

Edward hocha la tête et leva son regard vers son cadet;

_« - Chertain, répondit-il la bouche pleine, t'inquiète pas que je viendrais après. Je te l'ai promis. En attendant, faites pas de bêtise ! »_

Alphonse rigola de bon cœur et tout en s'éloignant, il répondit;

_« - Toi non plus surtout, Bonne soirée ! »_

Il se retrouva de nouveau seul quand la porte se referma sur son petit frère, mais ce fut de courte durée lorsqu'il sentit l'auréole de lumière traverser son dos quand la porte s'ouvrit encore derrière lui. Il s'attendait à ce que Alphonse ai oublié de lui dire quelque chose et il se tourna donc, pour finalement voir que c'était Roy qui arrivait vers lui.

Le Corbeau de Flamme vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, remuant son champagne comme un vulgaire vin de campagne. Il semblait préoccupé. Mais ce ne serait pas naturel de la part du blondinet de demander ce qui n'allait pas. Il attendit donc que Roy prenne la parole. Ce qu'il fit.

_« - Les étoiles sont merveilleuses ce soir... »_

Ce n'était certes, pas très instructif, mais ceci donna envie au plus jeune de redresser la tête pour le constater de ses yeux. Il but une gorgée de champagne et se frotta les mains des miettes de ses apéritifs.

_« - Est-ce ton souhait, Edward... Est-ce ton souhait de rester dans l'armée ? »_

Cette question subite surprit quelque peu le jeune homme qui s'attarda à observer curieusement son supérieur.

_« - Bah... Ce n'est pas vraiment un souhait...Mais j'ai pas vraiment le choix. Puis maintenant que je suis majeur, rien ne m'interdis d'y rester, pourquoi ? »_

Roy délaissa les étoiles et se tourna vers son subordonné;

_« - ...Ne crois-tu pas que trouver du travail te ferais du bien ? J'ai cru comprendre que Alphonse avait trouvé, lui... _

_- Oui. Dans la Boucherie de notre Maître à Dublith. »_

Roy esquissa un sourire qui se voulait sans doute, discret et suppliant.

_« - Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas avec lui ?_

_- Parce que la-bas c'est pire qu'ici. Je risque de me faire tuer au moindre paquet de viande non vendu...Et puis ça ne me plaîs pas._

_- Mais ici non plus ça ne te plaira pas d'avantage. »_

Edward posa enfin son regard sur son amant caché et le questionna du regard avant de l'exprimer;

_« - Où voulez vous en venir, Général ? »_

L'alchimiste de flamme baissa les yeux sur le béton des marches et son visage se heurta à une glace. Son expression devint grave et sa voix, triste;

« - Des rebellions... Des guerres civiles...Et tous ça pour quoi ? Une poignée de protestants qui croient encore que les homonculus peuvent leur apporter l'utopie... Je pensais qu'en montant les échelons, je pouvais arrêter tout ça... Mais le temps des mots est révolus. J'ai tenté maintes fois de les arrêter sans la force...Mais ils ne veulent rien entendre et ils propagent la mort. Alors nous n'avons pas d'autre choix que d'utiliser notre dernière carte... »

Edward croisa les bras et le regarda d'un air farouche;

_« - Mais les homonculus sont tous morts, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'ils croient encore à..._

_- Des rumeurs disent qu'il y en a encore un dans les parages, et qu'ils cherchent à en creer d'autres..._

_- **Quoi ?!! **»_

Edward, effaré, décroisa les bras et scrutait son supérieur comme s'il avait la peau verte.

_« - Attendez... »_

Il baissa la tête, caché par ses mèches blondes et ferma le poing. D'une poigne d'acier, même si c'est phalanges étaient bien osseuses. Il ferma les yeux et claqua de la langue;

_« - … Tu veux m'éloigner..., murmura t-il »_

Roy ne répondit pas directement à la question et garda les yeux fixes sur l'horizon, sentant dans son dos la présence de Riza Hawkeye. Elle écoutait. Et elle n'était pas la seule.

_« - Les protestants sacrifient des personnes innocentes pour créer la Pierre... Pour créer des Homonculus... Nous devons les arrêter. Aujourd'hui sera pour beaucoup d'entre nous, la dernière fête... Le Calme avant la Tempête. Le Jour avant la Nuit. La Vie avant la Mort. »_

Il inspira longuement avant de poursuivre sous le regard peu convaincu d'Edward;

« - Tu est jeune. Tu n'a jamais vécu la guerre. Tu as encore le temps avant de vivre ça. Et je ne veux pas que tu y participes. »

Edward hurla presque, absolument paniqué par la situation qui lui échappait;

_« - Mais je peux vous être utile ! Vous le savez parfaitement. Vous éliminez consciemment de vos rangs un alchimiste d'état qui ne peut que vous êtres favorable ! »_

Le corbeau de flamme le fixa durement;

_« - Non...Je choisis mes prédécesseurs avant de partir, au cas où je ne revienne pas... »_

Bouche bée, Edward ne rajouta rien de plus. Il regarda Roy se lever et s'éloigner vers la porte du réfectoire. Mais avant de disparaître à l'intérieur, il lança un regard vide à son petit amant;

_« - Ne m'obliges pas à te virer. Écoute mon ordre pour une fois. »_

C'était presque un supplice dans son regard qui se forma, mais le jeune homme ne le remarqua pas. Il regarda son supérieur disparaître dans la salle des fêtes et se leva, révolté par les mots.

Son esprit assimilait mal. Son cœur aussi.

Il ne pouvait se résigné à le voir partir, seul. Et peut-être ne plus revenir.

Mais il y avait aussi Alphonse...

Il ne savait plus par quel bout s'y prendre. Il laissa donc ses idées submerger son corps tout entier. Son corps qui réagissait à présent très mal aux souvenirs des caresses de son amant. Il avait chaud, et il avait l'impression de brûler sur place. Il devait rentrer maintenant... Ou bien ses pleurs silencieux ne viendront jamais à sortir.

* * *

**Voilà pour la réécriture de ce premier chapitre ! Dites-moi donc ce que vous en pensez, avant que je ne fasse la suite. Car si vraiment il ne vaut pas la peine, faut pas continuer xD **

**Comme vous pouvez le constaster, je suis toujours aussi douée avec les débuts et les fins ("Huhuhu, quelle ironie ! XD)**

**Mais bon... Voilà ^^ **


	3. Sous la Pluie

_{Sous la Pluie}_

* * *

Pour sur, la soirée ne se terminait pas vraiment comme le jeune homme l'aurait espéré. Les pieds lourds, il faisait les cent pas devant la porte du réfectoire à la recherche d'un argument qui pourrait l'aider à se sentir mieux, mais rien ne semblait vouloir lui remonter le moral. Pour il ne savait quelle raison il n'avait plus le courage de rentrer à l'intérieur, et il trouvait soudainement la compagnie nocturne plus plaisante.

Il se décida tout de même à « fuir », influencé par la colère et le chagrin qui le prenait, il s'envola presque jusqu'à la caserne, dans la petite chambre qui lui était réservée. C'était un endroit qui lui semblait lugubre à présent qu'il en avait ouvert la porte, laissant la faible ampoule éclairer son passage jusqu'à son armoire. Il attrapa violemment sa valise et la jeta sur le lit comme un sac poubelle avant de la fourrée de vêtements et de babioles en tout genre, notamment sa montre en argent qu'il détacha rapidement de son pantalon pour l'oublier dans les chemises délavées et des bouquins.

Ceci étant fait, il referma comme il put la pauvre valise et la saisit avant d'abandonner la carcasse hospitalière de l'armée et de rendre sa clé à la femme de l'accueil. Il descendit les marches du hall du QG de Central à une vitesse phénoménale et ses pas le menèrent dans les rues délabrés de la vaste ville. Seul...

Il leva le regard vers le ciel et inspira longuement avant de continuer sa route improvisée. Il ne savait pas où aller, étant conscient qu'à une heure aussi avancée de la soirée les trains étaient déjà tous partis et il regrettait presque son geste impulsif d'avoir abandonné sa petite chambre de la sorte...

Que faire ? C'était la seule chose qui lui trottait dans la tête avant qu'une voix féminine ne l'interpelle. Il se tourna dans tout les sens, cherchant la propriétaire, mais ne trouvant nulle trace d'une jeune femme aux alentours. Croyant avoir rêvé, il continua de marcher pour finalement atterrir sous le cloché de l'Eglise et il s'assit lourdement sur les marches en soupirant

_Que faire ?..._

Il ne pouvait se résigner à suivre Roy à la guerre si jamais son petit frère venait à être mit au courant. Il savait pertinemment que celui-ci n'hésiterait pas un seul instant pour lui courir après... Et ceci le mettrait en danger ! Il se foutait pas mal de sa situation, mais en ce qui concernait son frère...Il était très perplexe !

De l'autre côté... Il avait déjà des frissons quant à la distance qui le séparera bientôt de son amant... Comment lui faire comprendre... Comment...

Il serait tellement soulagé de pouvoir le suivre, mais tellement angoissé à l'idée de le voir sur le champs de bataille.

La migraine le prenait. Ils venaient de faire l'amour et dans un sens, Edward se sentait trahit. Pourquoi Roy ne lui en avait pas parlé avant ?!

_Que faire ?..._

_« -Edward!!! »_

De nouveau, une voix féminine l'interpella et il remua la tête en se frottant les yeux avant d'apercevoir Riza courir vers lui. Il n'avait donc pas rêvé...

Il se leva des marches lorsqu'elle fut à sa hauteur puis il la scruta, impassible, ne sachant pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre.

Elle semblait désolée, prise au dépourvue, mais elle garda sa froideur habituelle lorsqu'elle parla;

_« - Edward... Pourquoi êtes-vous parti ? La nuit est encore longue, et les trains ne seront pas revenus d'ici trois bonnes heures... »_

Il balaya furtivement l'air devant son visage et se reposa contre la marche avant de ronchonner;

_« - Qu'est-ce que sa peut bien faire ? Laissez-moi tranquille... »_

Bien-sûr, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle parte, ainsi laissée sur sa faim mais la colère aidant, il ne se sentait vraiment pas d'humeur courtoise.

Cependant, elle ne répondit pas. Elle s'agenouilla simplement pour être face à lui et esquissa un sourire;

_« - Je sais ce qu'il y a entre vous...Le Général et toi. »_

Edward releva subitement la tête, une expression paniquée au visage, mais elle fit un geste doux en posant sa main sur son épaule et continua simplement;

_« -...Ne t'inquiète pas ! Et crois-moi, je comprend parfaitement ce qui t'énerves...Mais...Essaye un peu de te mettre à sa place... Tu aurais fais quoi ? »_

Edward baissa la tête. Il est vrai qu'il aurait sans doute réagit de la même manière...Seulement il n'était pas à sa place. Il était bel et bien à la sienne, et rien ne pouvait changer cela. Il se pencha vers Riza, et la fixa, non pas méchamment, mais résolu à avoir le dernier mot;

_« - Et à votre avis... Vous auriez fait quoi à la mienne, Lieutenant ? »_

Un ange passa, puis il se leva en attrapant sa valise et fit quelques pas pour prendre ses distances avant de se retourner vers la jeune femme;

_« - Bonne Nuit. Transmettez mes salutations au nouveau Général. Et dites lui d'aller se faire foutre ! »_

Il accéléra l'allure en coupant dans une allée pour être hors de vue et fuyait jusqu'à trouvé refuge dans le parc. Il alla s'asseoir sur un banc, posant sa valise à ses pieds et ne cessait de se remplir la tête de craintes en tout genre. La pluie ne vint pas ménager ses peines et s'abattit lourdement sur lui comme un unique nuage. Se croyant profondément maudit, il ne bougea pas le petit doigt et se laissa submergé par cet orage. Après tout... Trois bonnes heures... Cela peut passer vite...

_« - Edward !! »_

Encore ? Ce qu'elle pouvait être têtue !

Il se leva de nouveau, attrapant automatiquement sa valise, observant la jeune femme qui allait à sa rencontre et... Une ombre noire qui la suivait !

En fait, il reconnut bien vite cette « ombre » lorsqu'elle fut plus près, les cheveux de jais au vent.

Edward ne put réprimé le grand soupir qui lui échappa des lèvres et hurla intérieurement sa colère qui ne demandait qu'à se défoulé sur lui !

Cependant, il s'en tint à un grognement et tourna les talons en quête d'un nouvel échappatoire mais Riza le retint par la manche. Lorsque Roy fut assez proche d'eux, la jeune femme s'éloigna lentement pour les laisser seuls. Un silence s'interposa précocement, laissant pour seule mélodie le vent sur la pluie.

Leurs regards se croisaient et se décroisaient maladroitement, ne trouvant mots pour exprimer leurs sentiments respectifs. Alors que le jeune blond se tortillait pour calmer sa rage, Roy restait impassible, les mains soigneusement rangées dans les poches.

_« - Désolé de ne pas en avoir parlé plus tôt...Mais je ne trouvait jamais l'instant à partager avec des tels propos... »_

Edward ne retint décidément pas ses gestes et envoya la valise contre l'épaule de son supérieur;

_« - Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire maintenant ?! C'est dit ! Alors je vois pas pourquoi je devrais accepter des excuses ! »_

Il avala quelques gouttes de pluie dans sa rafale. Les joues rouges, il essayait tant bien que de mal de rester calme. Mais l'amour dans tout cela, ne faisait guère bon ménage...

Plus doucement cependant, il rajouta;

_« - Je sais bien que c'est pour mon bien que tu fais ça et tralala... Mais... »_

Sa phrase restant inachevée, ils restèrent encore un moment comme cela jusqu'à ce que Roy se décide à attraper du bout des doigts la valise qui lui avait été jetée;

_« - Viens... Nous n'allons pas rester toute la nuit sous la pluie. »_

Malgré ses envies meurtrières, le jeune garçon le suivit dans la voiture et regarda longuement le paysage déteindre à travers la vitre.

_« - N'empêche que...Je devrais avoir le droit de te suivre..., murmura Edward »_

Son conducteur ne répondit rien mais resserra sa prise sur le volant.

_« - ...Si nous ne serions pas ensemble, je t'aurais suivis pas vrai ? »_

Il se retourna vers Roy en attente d'une réponse, mais celle-ci ne vint pas. Les lèvres de l'alchimiste de flamme tremblaient, comme si des mots voulurent s'en échapper.

Mais Edward se doutait bien que ce que lui demanda Roy n'était guère ce qu'il avait voulut entendre;

_« - Tu va repartir à Resembool ? _»

Le jeune alchimiste laissa sa tête tomber contre la vitre et regarda la pluie en découdre avec celle-ci avant de répondre mélancoliquement;

_« - Est-ce que j'ai le choix ?... »_

_….... Non je crois pas... Tu ne me laisseras pas le choix. Comme d'habitude_.

_« - Désolé... »_

Roy gardait les yeux fixes sur la route, mais semblait profondément abattu. Il laissait entendre dans le tremblement de sa voix qu'il était fatigué lui-même de cette situation alarmante. Et ce qui rassura le plus jeune fut de sentir dans sa voix la crainte...

_« - T'a pas à être désolé... Ça changerait quoi si tu y laissait la vie ?_

_ - ...Nous sommes bientôt arrivés ! Je ne crois ne t'avoir jamais invité chez moi. Ce sera une bonne occasion ! Nous irons nous assoirs devant la cheminée puis avant de parler de sujets plus ternes encores, on se réchauffera. Quand penses-tu ? »_

_C'est ça... Va sy, change de sujet..._

En guise de réponse, Roy ne reçut que le timbre énergique du moteur, et la pluie flingueuse sur le toit...


	4. Sous la Fenêtre

**Et donc voilà le troisième chapitre = ) J'espère qu'il vous plaira d'avantage. **

**Oui, je tiens encore à m'excuser pour les fautes. C'est toujours après publication que je les vois xD.**

**Bonne Lecture.**

* * *

_{Sous la Fenêtre}_

* * *

Un silence monotone s'était installé durant tout le reste du trajet en voiture. Roy pris soigneusement le temps de se garer derrière une grande demeure aux murs blancs et au toit noir. Elle semblait vieille et Edward doutait que Roy est put se l'approprier seul, seulement il laissa cette question dans un coin de sa tête. Ils contournèrent le mur qui semblait crépit par les années et écartelés par les fleurs montantes qui allaient se logés dans le toit. Un petit portail les arrêtaient sur leur chemin, mais Roy le poussa bien vite, alerté par la pluie qui ne cessait de battre. Ils coururent jusqu'aux perron et s'abritèrent sous la petite véranda qui faisait office d'entrée. Une bien jolie maison de l'extérieur...Mais quand était-il de l'intérieur ?

Edward ne se posa pas quarante fois la question et s'empressa d'entrer, poussant presque son amant qui venait à peine de décrocher la clé de la serrure. De ses grands yeux enfantins il admira la hauteur du plafond et les escaliers carrelés qui montaient à l'étage suivant. C'était grandiose, c'était sobre, c'était chaleureux, comme le propriétaire. La première pièce dans laquelle ils avaient mit pied était le salon. Une moquette bordeaux, avec une grande bibliothèque au fond, ayant pour compagnie une cheminée centrale. Un canapé de la même couleur que le sol s'alignait face à la cheminée, dos aux deux hommes. Les fenêtres étaient cachés par des rideaux blancs, et les murs semblaient eux aussi d'une couleur presque invisible.

Oubliant presque sa rancœur envers son amant, Edward s'approcha du canapé d'un air rêveur;

_« - ...J'y crois pas... »_

Roy le regarda, toujours au pas de la porte d'entrée, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine et un sourire tendre aux bout des lèvres;

_« - Ça te plairais de vivre dans une maison comme celle-là ? Demanda t-il au plus jeune. »_

Le garçon laissa son regard se promener sur la vaste pièce, croisant au passage une porte au fond de la salle, dissimulée par un mur qui formait un virage. Il se tourna cependant vers Roy et répondit;

_« - ...Et pas qu'un peu ! C'est tellement grand... »_

Sa voix était teintée d'une surprise évidente, d'un émerveillement sans borne. Il tendit le doigt vers la porte mystérieuse;

_« - C'est quoi là ? »_

Roy haussa les épaules en refermant la porte d'entrée et s'approcha d'Edward;

_« - Mon bureau. Mais il ne sert plus. J'y met tout un tas de cartons et autres choses inutiles dans le genre...Mais... »_

Il posa ses mains sur les épaules d'Edward, dos à lui, puis lui déposa un baiser dans la nuque, lui enlevant au passage sa veste toujours trop grande pour lui;

_« - … Je pourrais peut-être réaménager cette pièce si tu le souhaitais. »_

Edward se débattit pour enlever la dernière manche qui s'accrochait à lui et se tourna vers Roy;

_« - Pourquoi ? »_

Le grand brun posa son manteau sur le dossier du canapé, rejoint par celui de son petit amant;

_« - Toi qui travail toujours, assis sur une chaise face à un bureau, cela te plairais peut-être qu'il devienne le tien... Comme cette maison. »_

Edward réprima un sursaut de joie, mêlé à de l'étonnement puis gratifia son supérieur d'un regard si étonné, que la couleur intense qui s'en échappait faisait presque peur...

_« - Tu...Tu me proposes de venir vivre avec toiii ?!! s'exclama t-il »_

Roy recula, simulant l'effrayement;

_« - Oui ? Non ? En fait, on va peut-être s'installer avant de parler des choses qui fâchent... Mais arrête de me regarder comme ça s'il t... »_

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, alors qu'un blondinet lui sautait dans les bras, manquant de peu de les faire tomber tout les deux en le bombardant de bisous sur le visage, n'excluant pas ses yeux, ni son nez, ni son front, ni... Les mains contre les joues de l'alchimiste de flamme, les jambes autour de sa taille, ce fut son amant qui s'occupa de les sauver d'une chute presque imminente. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, caché derrière cette armada de bisous qui voulaient tous dire _« OUI, JE LE VEUX ! »_

...

Après ce petit câlin improvisé, Roy passa dans la pièce d'à côté du nom de « cuisine » et prépara un café au jeune homme avant de se servir un petit scotch. Ils allèrent ensuite s'asseoir sur le canapé, et l'alchimiste de flamme se releva pour allumer la cheminée. Une fois ceci fait, ils restèrent plutôt silencieux, écoutant calmement les crépitements du bois sous les flammes gonflantes.

Puis Edward semblait se ternir...

_« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Roy après avoir bu une gorgée d'alcool. »_

Edward gardait le regard fixe sur la cheminée, sa tasse dans les deux mains, tapant d'un doigt de métal contre la terre cuite de celle-ci.

_« - Bah... Je viens de repenser que tu veux partir sans moi... »_

Le grand brun ne répondit pas. Il observait mélancoliquement son verre de scotch affalé sur son torse, lui même vulgairement assis contre le dossier du canapé.

_« -...Et...C'est bien beau d'avoir des projets mais si tu ne sera plus là, pourquoi tu m'as proposé ça ? Rajouta le jeune homme. »_

Encore, Roy n'ouvrit pas plus grand la bouche, restant ferme, le regard vague. Il remua son scotch et en but cul sec le contenu. Edward se précipita vers lui pour lui arracher le verre des mains, posant sa tasse de café sur la table basse en face d'eux.

_« - Hey ! Tu triches !!! »_

Malgré sa remarque plutôt amusante, il esquissa une moue farouche et le regarda d'un œil morose.

Roy sourit, d'un sourire trop large pour être parfaitement sobre et bafouilla;

_« - S'pas grave... »_

Le plus jeune soupira puis posa sa tête contre le torse de son amant. Quelques minutes passèrent en silence. La pluie battait contre le toit et les fenêtres, les graciant d'un doux petit son rythmique.

_« - Je vais aller prendre une douche...murmura Edward dans l'oreille endormie de son compagnon. »_

Il se leva, pratiquement suivit de celui-ci mais il somma à Roy de se rasseoir. Il trouverait bien lui-même où s'était...

Il longea alors le mur de la cuisine et trouva une buanderie... Non, ce n'était pas là.

_« -En hhhhauuuut !Cria une voix peu certaine du salon »_

Edward ne put s'empêcher de rire puis il monta les escaliers carrelés menant à un couloir tout en bois. Cinq portes s'offraient à lui. Deux à gauche du couloir, deux à droite et une tout au fond.

Il commença par les deux premières et tomba sur des pièces sans intérêt, encombrées de cartons en tout genre. Curieux de savoir ce qu'ils pouvaient bien contenir, il s'arrêta un moment et rentra dans la petite pièce. Le passage était étroit mais il parvint un peu au hasard à ouvrir un gros carton. Des lettres abimées dont l'encre s'effaçait bientôt étaient parsemés dans les quatre coins du carton et des photos s'empilaient à l'intérieur. Il en attrapa un paquet et s'assit sur un autre carton en les dévisageant. Il reconnaissait quelques visages familiers tels que Riza avec les cheveux courts, mais un visage peu réjouit, un fusil à l'épaule droite. Il y avait aussi Alex-Louis Armstrong dont la dégaine aurait pu le faire rire si l'arrière plan n'était pas jonché de cadavres ishbals...

Une photo lui sauta aux yeux, alors qu'elle était soigneusement encadrée et emballée dans un papier. Cétait une photo tout aussi douloureuse, on pouvait facilement l'imaginer en voyant le visage tout sourire de Maes Hughes qui était bras dessus, bras dessous avec Roy. Ils souriaient tout deux, évitant du regard le cliché de l'appareil.

…

C'était...Triste...

_« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »_

La voix monocorde de Roy le fit sursauté et il releva vivement la tête vers lui dont le visage était fermé. Edward s'empressa de remettre le cadre dans son papier et reposa les photos dans le carton en se levant et s'approchant de la porte; là où l'attendait le corbeau de flamme.

Il avait dans les mains une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir qu'il donna à son amant;

_« - Tiens... Ça t'évitera de dormir avec des habits trempés. Tu me passera les tiens, je les ferait sécher devant la cheminée. J'espère que ce n'est pas trop, trop grand pour toi... »_

Il s'éloigna alors à grand pas sous le regard honteux du petit blond.

Celui-ci referma lourdement la porte aux souvenirs et se dirigea d'instinct vers la porte suivante où se trouvait effectivement la salle de bain....

Après avoir finit de se doucher, il avait enfiler la chemise de Roy et le pantalon noir. Il nageait un peu dedans, mais sans trop les perdre. Il descendit alors au salon où il retrouva son « supérieur » toujours affalé sur le canapé. Il s'approcha doucement de lui et alla s'asseoir à ses côtés, toujours honteux d'avoir été prit sur le fait.

_J'espère qu'il ne m'en veux pas... trop..._

Il tenta alors de se pencher vers son amant de flamme et posa une main sur sa joue. Roy avait les yeux fermés, encore embué par l'alcool et visiblement il s'était resservit un verre. Mais ceci ne l'empêcha pas d'attraper le fin poignet du blondinet et de rouvrir doucement les yeux. Edward qui s'attendait à recevoir une raclée monumentale ce vit gratifier d'un petit baiser du bout des lèvres puis le grand brun passa ses bras autour de lui.

_« -Désolé...fit le blondinet. »_

Roy ne répondit pas, pour ne pas changer, et l'embrassa sur le front. D'une voix ensommeillée, il ordonna tendrement;

_« - ...Deuxième porte à droite, c'est le chambre. Va s'y donc, et je te rejoins après avoir mit tes vêtements à sécher, d'accord ? »_

Edward acquiesça puis se sépara de l'étreinte chaleureuse pour monter à l'étage. Il ouvrit alors la porte de la spacieuse chambre et se laissa tomber sur le grand lit d'une couverture noire. Il observa un moment le plafond avant de voir un grand brun au pas de la porte. Tournant un regard étonnée vers lui, il dit;

_« - Déjà ?_

_ - Bah v'ui... »_

Inutile d'en rajouter plus, ils s'allongèrent tout les deux et restèrent l'un contre l'autre.

_« - Demain on pourra parler ? Demanda Edward »_

Roy se tourna vers lui, fixant la fenêtre qui plongeait sur une vue nocturne. Mais la Lune les éclairent suffisamment pour qu'ils puissent se voir.

_« - Demain, alors...J'ai un tout autre projet pour l'instant. »_

Dit-il alors en enlaçant le blondinet et en roulant sur lui. Edward qui comprenait parfaitement l'intention commença à rire, bousculé par quelques caresses.

C'est sous cette fenêtre que ce passait alors leur dernière nuit, ensemble...

Il n'y avait guère plus à rajouter.

…

_« - Ah nan ! Roy ! Pas ici !!! Tu sais très bien que j'aime pas!!_

_- Ah ah ah !!! »_


	5. Sous l'Orage

**HelloW! Alors ce chapitre va plus vite que les autres car je pars loin d'internet. **

**J'irais donc encore moins vite... Désolée. **

**Mais j'espère que vous appréciez tout de même cette réécriture**.

**Bonne Lecture ! **

**Merci encore pour les rewiews = )  
**

**Ps: Désolée Matsuyama, il n'y aura pas de détails tout de suite ! x)**

* * *

_{Sous l'Orage}_

_

* * *

_

Edward Elric ouvrit un œil dans une visibilité presque nulle. La Lune était encore là, de l'autre côté de la fenêtre le guettant, lui et son compagnon sur lequel il était avachit. La nuit n'avait guère avancée, et quand le blondinet jeta un regard ensommeillé au réveil dont l'horloge luminescente semblait planée sur la table de chevet, il soupira bruyamment avant de reposer lourdement sa tête contre le torse de son amant. Celui-ci dont le sommeil était imperturbable n'était guère troublé et passa un bras au dessus de sa tête.

…

Le jeune homme n'avait pas envie de se lever. Mais il était bientôt quatre heures du matin et il savait qu'un train en direction de son village natal passait à la gare dans les environs de cinq heures. Plus tôt il serait parti, et mieux ce sera...

C'est sur cette pensée qu'il prit vaguement appui sur la cage thoracique de son supérieur et qu'il se redressa du lit. A califourchon sur le beau brun en train de dormir, il resta ainsi un petit moment avant de poser un baiser sur le front en sueur du plus âgé et d'enfin se retirer de là. C'était maintenant ou jamais...

Il enfila à l'aveuglette la chemise de Roy et descendit au salon, manquant de peu de faire la descente sur les fesses. Après s'être emmêle les pinceaux entre la buanderie et la cafetière, il réussit tout de même à trouver le chemin jusqu'à une tasse et émerger enfin de sa nuit trop courte, mais forte en saveurs.

Une fois les yeux grands ouverts, il constata avec horreur qu'il était quatre heures et le quart. Il courut jusqu'au salon où la cheminée n'avait pas finit de dévorer son bois et attrapa ses vêtements à présent secs. Déboutonnant à la hâte la chemise qu'il avait sur le dos, il retint soudainement son geste et porta la manche blanche à son nez. Sentant l'odeur savoureuse de son amant, il ferma les yeux et lâcha le bouton qu'il s'apprêtait à enlever. Ramenant le col contre sa nuque, il décida de la garder et la camoufla sous sa veste rouge.

Après avoir enfiler son pantalon et ses chaussures il s'arrêta au pas de la porte d'entrée et s'autorisa un regard à l'horloge juste en dessus. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une vingtaine de minutes avant que son train n'arrive, mais il avait du mal à amener sa main à la poignée de la porte.

Seul et dans le silence il contempla les escaliers carrelés comme s'ils étaient le seul lien avec son amant...

Il savait que c'était sans doute la dernière fois qu'il le verrait avant bien longtemps. Et il n'espérait que ce ne serait pas la dernière fois avant toujours...

Il sortit alors très rapidement de la maison sans regarder en arrière et se traça un chemin à pieds jusqu'à une cabine téléphonique. S'enfermant dedans, il hésita entre appeler un taxi ou..._Roy_ ?

Il sortit à la hâte de la cabine et décida de courir ! La gare était, bien entendue et juste pour l'enquiquiner, de l'autre côté de la ville...

Il passa devant une fleuriste qui ouvrait tôt son magasin pour pouvoir chercher ses livraisons.

_Fleuriste = Fleurs = Roy adorait les fleurs._

Il la salua d'un œil morne pour lui avoir rappelé son amant puis continua sa route.

Il tourna devant une boulangerie dont l'odeur de pain était alléchante.

_Boulangerie = Pains = Roy adorait le pain._

Il mit un coup de pied dans la vitre avant de continuer de courir...Mais il glissa devant l'allée d'un bar où les plus anciens étaient déjà assis avec leurs cafés fumants.

_Bars = Café = Roy buvait toujours du café._

Il hurla son mécontentement devant les personnes du bar et s'enfuit alors à toutes jambes vers la gare.

…

_C'est nul d'être amoureux. C'est idiot. C'est pathétique. C'est fatiguant. Ça sert à rien ! Merde !_

_« - Raaah c'est pas vrai !! »_

Le propriétaire de cette voix endormie mais bien excitée tendit son billet de train au caissier avec un certain embêtement. Tout ce qu'il voyait le ramenait à la vision de son amant, même des détails qui ne semblaient guère liés entre eux.

_Billet = Train = Voyage... = ...Avec Alphonse... = ...Pour rendre son rapport... = ...A Roy..._

Il s'ébouriffa un peu plus les cheveux, pensant qu'il ne les avaient pas attachés et étouffa un juron avant de se précipiter dans le train.

Trouvant une banquette confortable, il s'allongea dessus en repensant à tout les voyages qu'il avait entreprit autrefois aux côtés d'Alphonse. Des centaines et des centaines de kilomètres, des bouts de paysages, des couchés de soleil, et des levés aussi...Le nombre de fois qu'ils avaient faillit le rater avant de l'attraper parfois de justesse. Les jours et les nuits qu'ils y passaient...

Leurs jeux interminables de cartes où il trichait souvent. Ou encore lorsqu'ils testaient un peu toutes les banquettes pour que Edward trouve celle qui lui convenait.

Les regards qu'ils attiraient sur leurs styles vestimentaires et surtout sur leurs disputes qui allaient d'une conversation basique à un dialogue de sourd.

...Tiens ?

_Dispute = Dialogue de Sourd = Roy Mustang._

Le sourire rêveur qui avait jusque là parcourut le tour de ses lèvres se transforma en une grimace indéfinissable. Il ferma les yeux et tenta d'évaporer ce « type » de son esprit.

_« -Excusez-moi mon petit monsieur, les pieds ne sont pas autorisés sur les banquettes. »_

Edward se redressa telle une furie près à exploser quiconque se trouvait en face de lui pour avoir osé prononcé le mot interdit et inviolable mais il se retrouva bien vite hors d'état de nuire à qui que ce soit lorsqu'il tomba nez à nez avec un visage recouvert de mèches de jais, dont le sourire si séducteur le fit fondre à cet instant. Il cligna des yeux quelques secondes le temps de s'apercevoir qu'il ne rêvait pas. Son interlocuteur profita de ce laps de seconde pour s'installer à ses côtés, accompagnés de gardes du corps.

Mais Edward ne lui laissa pas le loisir de s'installer contre le dossier de la banquette et l'attrapa par le col, ce qui fit réagir rapidement les surveillants de la bête. Roy Mustang leur adressa un signe de la main qui les convainquirent de se détendre. Mais pas le jeune blondinet en face de lui qui le toisait du regard;

_" - Qu'est-ce..._

_ - J'ai affaire à Resembool. Je pensais te l'avoir dis... J'ai du oublier, coupa négligemment le grand brun d'un ton presque diplomate" _

Edward relâcha sa prise, comprenant qu'il n'était guère le lieu où se parler en public.

_« - Non... Vous aviez du trop boire je suppose. »_

Roy lui jeta un regard noir auquel le garçon se garda bien de répondre.

Un silence presque désagréable s'installa mais personne n'osait apparemment le déranger dans sa promenade matinale.

_« - Quel genre d'affaire ? Demanda alors Edward, les bras croisés et la tête en direction de la fenêtre »_

Roy qui se tourna vers lui l'observa d'un regard triste. Il savait que quand le jeune homme faisait ça, cela signifiait souvent qu'il avait l'esprit boudeur...

_« - Pour des raisons d'Etat. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus. »_

Pas de réponse. Les rôles s'étaient inversés ou quoi ? Roy en avait l'impression. D'abord parce que, d'habitude c'était lui qui partait en pleine nuit... Ensuite parce que les silences plus que gênants étaient une de ses manœuvres. Il n'aimait pas qu'on les retournes contre lui.

_« - ...Tu as oublié de me rendre quelque chose, rajouta Roy d'un ton plus froid. »_

Edward se retourna pour répondre à son interlocuteur et tira sur sa veste;

_« - La chemise, je la gardes ! »_

Roy rougit alors jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, jetant un regard gêné en direction de ses gardes du corps qui ne semblaient pas avoir entendu pour son plus grand bien. Il se racla la gorge avant de dire, un peu plus bas;

_« - D'abord j'ignorais que tu l'avais prise, et ensuite je ne parlais pas de ça... »_

Ce fut au tour du plus jeune de se farcir avant de comprendre réellement le sens de la demande. Il tendit le bras dans sa poche et en sortit alors une montre à gousset avec l'insigne de l'armée. Il la posa lourdement dans la main tendue de son supérieur et croisa de nouveau les bras d'un air boudeur.

_« - Ce n'est pas un souvenir, désolé... »_

Le blondinet n'y répondit pas mais tapa doucement sa tête contre la vitre du train, observant les nuages pluvieux qui se multipliaient dans le ciel orageux.

_« - Vous aviez surtout peur que je m'en serve à votre insu, pas vrai ? Parce que si c'est le cas, sachez que je l'aurait fais. Alors ça vaut mieux comme ça... »_

Roy se permit alors de sourire, rangeant la montre dans sa propre poche;

_« - J'en doute. De toute manière tu es bien trop petit pour qu'on te prenne pour un Alchimiste d'État. »_

C'est alors qu'un orage grondât de l'autre côté de la fenêtre, hypnotisant les enfants du train, les voilant à peine une fraction de seconde sous son éclair tyrannique empêchant au passage Edward de hurler son mécontentement mais pas Roy de rire aux éclats.

Cela faisait longtemps...

Cela faisait du bien...

…

Une fois le train arrêté à la gare de Resembool, une foule de militaire en sortit, suivit par un grand brun et un petit blond. Une cour déserte se présentait à eux, croisée de deux chemins terreux. Une fois qu'ils furent face à ces deux-là, ils comprirent alors que leurs chemins ne seront pas les mêmes...

_« - Bon... Et bien c'est ici que je te laisses, FullMetal._

_ - Edward. Je m'appelle Edward._

_ - Soit...Edward. Aurevoir. »_

Leurs regards se croisèrent instantanément. Ils savaient tout deux que ce ne seraient pas de tels adieux dont ils se contenteraient, mais ils espéraient chacun de leur côté qu'une raison ou une autre les pousseraient à se revoir avant... Que l'un ne parte trop loin.

Ils se séparèrent donc sur ses brèves paroles et se contentèrent de ne pas regarder en arrière.

Tout le long de son chemin, Edward ne cessait de penser à l'homme qu'il venait de quitter à l'instant. C'était si terrible d'être amoureux... Mais que peut-on ?

Soudain il s'arrêta !

Il fronça les sourcils et ferma, referma, ouvrit, encore encore le poing. Main droite. Main Gauche.

_…_

La Valise...

_« -Merdeuuh...! »_

Il se retourna vers la gare et regarda la train s'enfuir comme un lâche puis il tapa du pied contre un pauvre cailloux qui passait par là.

_« - Et bah voilà !! A force de penser à lui, j'en oublis même mes affaires ! C'est pas vraii !! Mais il me bourre le crâne, c'est pas croyable ! Non, mais je rêve, je vais péter un câble !! »_

...Si ce n'était pas déjà fait. A vrai dire, il avait oublié sa valise chez son amant. C'était loin tout de même...

Il ronchonna dans sa fausse barbe tout le long du trajet qu'il lui restait et lorsqu'il arriva enfin devant la porte d'une grande maison aux murs jaunes, il stoppa rapidement ses injures déplacées.

Il frappa nerveusement de son poing d'acier contre le bois abîmé et entendit subitement un chien japper derrière les murs.

Ce simple bruit parvint à lui déchirer un sourire des lèvres et quand une vieille petite femme vint lui ouvrir, il perdit toute colère. Pour l'instant...

_« - Ed ! En voilà une surprise ! Viens, entre ! »_

Le blondinet ne se fit pas prier, pressé par un autre grondement dans le ciel et il se rua dans le couloir de l'entrée.

Et maintenant... Il devait tout expliquer à Alphonse. Mais par où commencer ?

* * *

** Voilà ! = ) **

**Vous comprendrez l'importance de la Valise un peu plus tard ^.^ (je vous avoue même que c'est de l'improvisé parce que c'est moi qui l'avait oubliée xD, mais elle aura tout de même son petit rôle à jouer ! **

**Voici, voilà ! Je vous laisse me dire ce que vous en penser ! Je crois bien que c'est mon chapitre le plus long depuis le début... Oh, pour ce que ça vaut, c'est sûr, ça fait rien de le dire lOl !**


	6. Sous le Regard Fraternel

**Hellow ! Dans ce chapitre je vais rajouter un passage qui n'étais pas dans l'ancienne version de "Sous le Vent". **

**Ayant négligé le pourquoi Edward et Roy sont tombés amoureux pour cause de manque d'inspiration, je ne l'avais pas précisé. **

**Mais ayant une soudaine lumière délirante, je vais l'ajouter dans ce chapitre !  
**

**Sur ce, Bonne Lecture ! **

**PS: La Valise ne contient rien de bien mystérieux, ne serait-ce que ses caleçons x), mais vous comprendrez !**

* * *

_{Sous le Regard Fraternel}_

L'orage frappait fort à la fenêtre, accompagné de la pluie qui battait à tout rompre contre les vitres. Fort heureusement pour Edward, Alphonse, Winry et Pinako, ils étaient en lieu sûr sous le grand toit de la maison Rockbell. La matinée s'accomplissait de minutes en minutes pendant que le repas du midi cuisait lentement. L'odeur de ragout se propagea dans toutes les pièces ouvertes de la demeure, laissant l'ainé des Elric sur sa faim. Mais celui-ci qui venait à peine d'arriver prit le temps de déposer sa veste sur le porte manteau et de s'avachir sur le canapé du salon dans un soupir d'aise.

Son petit frère, rejoint de Winry, descendirent de la chambre de la jeune blonde et vinrent s'asseoir aux côtés d'Edward.

_« - Grand-Frère ? Je te croyais au QG, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »_

Ledit grand-frère jeta un regard soulagé sur la bouille détendue d'Alphonse avant d'enfoncer ses mains dans les poches et de tenter de trouver les mots les plus simples;

_« - ... »_

Seulement il resta la bouche ouverte, muet, et désemparé. Il savait d'avance que s'il racontait tout à Alphonse, cela devait impliqué de lui révéler aussi sa relation avec Roy...Et après cela, il était certain que son petit frère lui ferait la vie dure pour ne pas qu'il aille le rejoindre au champ de bataille. A vrai dire, Edward n'était pas sûr de le faire, mais la question se posait grandement dans son esprit...

Il leva un regard peu certain sur son frère puis haussa les épaules avant de marmonner;

_« - Bah...En fait...Je... »_

Il inspira longuement avant de s'enfoncer un peu plus dans le canapé et et murmura presque:

_« - Je me suis fais licencier... »_

Après que Alphonse lui ai tapé sur la tête, il se mit en œuvre de tout lui raconter... Du début, jusqu'à la fin... Il décida donc de commencer par son histoire avec Roy Mustang.

En réalité, cela remontait à deux ans en arrière;

Lors du quatrième anniversaire d'Elysia Hughes, la filleule à Roy, toutes ses connaissances furent invitées par la charmante Gracia Hughes. Celle-ci s'était chargée d'organiser des jeux collectifs pour que la jeune fille se sentent entourée et qu'elle beigne dans la joie et le bonheur sans penser à l'absence de son paternel, alors décédé depuis une année. C'est pourquoi, Edward, Riza, Jean, Alphonse, Winry, et Roy furent « contraints » de jouer à un jeu très enfantin...

Après le soufflage des bougies et l'ouverture des cadeaux, chacun eu l'obligation de se rendre dans le jardin en cette belle fin d'après-midi et de se bander les yeux. Jusque là, tout allait bien...

Le but était d'attraper un partenaire pour connaître les futures places autour de la table lors du dîner de la soirée. C'était une manière originale de faire un placement.

Jusque là, tout allait bien aussi...

Mais c'est au moment où le jeu débutait que les pensées d'Edward commencèrent à brusquement s'arrêter. Alors qu'il marchait dans le jardin à l'aveuglette, recherchant quelqu'un comme partenaire, il tombait sans arrêt sur un mur ou sur un cailloux...

Il sentait ses cheveux s'échapper de son élastique, bercés par un vent tiède. Mais aucun partenaire en « vue »...

Ici et là fusaient des voix familières qui avaient trouvées leurs vis-à-vis, et même la petite Elysia eu attrapé quelqu'un...

Edward pouvait rapidement reconnaître quelques voix de ses amis qui avaient terminés de jouer. Qui restait-t-il ?

C'était alors qu'il se retrouvait les quatre fers en l'air, porté par des bras puissants;

_« - J'en ai un !! avait crié son ravisseur »_

Il battit des jambes avant de se retrouver par terre, toujours entouré par des bras puis il avait vivement ôté son bandeau pour s'apercevoir que c'était Roy Mustang lui-même qui lui avait mit le grappin dessus...

Quand Edward y pense maintenant, il sourit beaucoup, ne pouvant plus se détacher de ce sourire béat qui qualifie les éternels amoureux.

Mais ce soir-là, il arborait une mine farouche, les bras croisés, vulgairement assis sur sa chaise face à la grande table cachée par une belle nappe de soie, aux côtés de Roy Mustang. Celui-ci qui était assis à sa gauche n'avait pas non plus la face la plus harmonieuse qui soit. Affreusement jaloux de Jean qui avait trouvé le moyen d'attraper Riza, il battait en retraire en jouant à la cuillère et à la fourchette avec Elysia qui était à côté de lui aussi.

En fait ce n'était pas vraiment le dîner qui était intéressant lors de cette soirée. Edward le raconta vaguement à son frère, alors que lui aussi était de toute manière présent mais il passa rapidement au vif du sujet avec une certaine anxiété...

Ce fut après le couchage de la petite Elysia...La compagnie avait maintenant débarrassée les restes du repas qui leurs avaient été servi par la belle Gracia et avait sortit un jeu de carte. Il était tard et la fatigue se propageait sur tout les invités, même si la bouteille de vin posée au centre de la table aidait beaucoup à ravitailler certains d'entre eux. Dont Roy Mustang.

Les cartes passaient dans toutes les mains et les conversations dérivaient étrangement.

_« - … J'ai jamais compris pourquoi toutes les femmes préférait le Colonel à moi de toute façon ! S'exclamait Jean, les joues roses, est-ce que c'est une question de charisme ou bien autre chose ? »_

La question qui semblait alors fort intéressante, avait animée toute l'assemblée;

_« - ...Sans doute un question de style, fit calmement Riza en penchant son roi de cœur contre la nappe.  
_

_« - Ou encore un truc instinctif ! Il paraît que les femmes sont très calées la-dessus ! Avait répondu Edward »_

Jean avait envoyé son neuf de pique valdinguer au centre de la table en s'exclamant méchamment;

_« - Vous insinuez que même instinctivement, les femmes croient que le Colonel est mieux que moi ! Non, non, non... Je suis sûr que c'est pas ça.  
_

_« - Pourquoi donc ? Demandait alors le grand brun concerné, un sourire mystique aux lèvres »_

Le petit blond à côté de lui ne put réprimé un rire nerveux en voyant la chamaillerie qui opposait Roy et Jean. Il ne put s'empêcher de répondre à la place du militaire;

_« - Ou encore est-ce que ça peut avoir un rapport avec l'amour tout simplement ? »_

Le grand brun fixait alors son subordonné avec des yeux de carpe et ajoutait rapidement;

_« - Tu me met bien en valeur, FullMetal, c'est très rare de ta part ! Aurait-tu trop bu ?! »_

LeditFullMetal lui lançait alors un regard indifférent en jetant son as de carreau et ramassant le pactole sur la table;

_« - Pas du tout ! S'exclamait-t-il, c'est juste que vous êtes trop superficiels ! Vous choisissez toujours en fonction du physique et... C'est du n'importe quoi !,_

_« - Tu as peur de te retrouver célibataire à cause de ça, n'est-ce pas ? Murmurait mielleusement l'alchimiste de flammes à son oreille, _

_« - Hey ! Vous vous êtes pas vu, Colonel ! Sincèrement j'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi les filles vous tombent dessus ! »_

Les rires fusaient à tout va et les boutades ne manquaient pas d'animer un peu plus la conversation. C'est alors qu'Alphonse élevait faiblement la voix;

_« - En parlant d'amourette... C'est comment d'embrasser quelqu'un ? »_

Un silence gênant s'était imposé avant que la plupart des personnes autour de la table se souviennent qu'Alphonse avait passé son enfance enfermé dans une armure...

_« - Et bah... C'est... Bien ?! Pourquoi tu n'essayerais pas ? Tu as une jolie fille à côté de toi ! Criait Jean avec entrain »_

Le bisou ne se fit pas attendre, alors que Winry s'était penchée sur le cadet Elric pour lui poser un baiser délicat sur les lèvres. Tout le monde applaudissait à l'exception de Gracia qui rappela alors que Elysia dormait. Edward qui semblait alors perplexe avait posé ses cartes au bord de la table et fixait Winry avec curiosité;

_« - Moi non plus je ne sais pas, en fait...C'est drôle parce que maintenant c'est une question qu'on a le droit de se poser..._

_« - On a toujours le droit de se poser une telle question ! Ripostait Jean, C'est d'ailleurs vital de trouver quelqu'un qui sache bien embrasser !  
_

_« - Si tu le dis... »_

Tout le monde le regardait curieusement, et il ne tardait pas à s'en rendre compte avec une certaine rougeur aux joues.

_« - Tu veux essayer ? Demandait alors Roy d'une voix rieuse. »_

Edward qui ne prenait guère la question à la lettre se contentait de rougir;

_« - Quoi ? »_

Mais avant même qu'il n'avait pu en rajouter d'avantage, le grand brun s'était emparé de son menton et avait approcher ses lèvres des siennes. Elles se touchèrent sans hésitation, comme si un flux invisible les avaient reliées et elles restèrent collés ainsi dans un baiser timide.

La main du Colonel était remontée sur la joue d'Edward, caressant tièdement cette peau si peu affectionnée. Leurs yeux étaient fermés et ils étaient coupés du monde.

Edward ne pensait plus à la personne qui l'embrassait. Il se disait seulement que c'était...Merveilleux. Il sentait une langue étrangère dans sa bouche, mais qui réchauffait tout ses sens. Il voulait tout de même s'écarter, se sentant prisonnier d'un jeu qui avait mal fini, mais dès lors que ses lèvres furent séparées de leurs vis-à-vis, elles revinrent à l'assaut sans hésiter.

Ça avait un goût de vin, mais aussi de fruit. Un goût envoutant et gourmand.

Il sentait qu'il manquait d'air, se retenant de respirer par le nez, mais ne se pensait pas capable de se séparer de son partenaire. Ce fut celui-ci qui rompit ce baiser en s'écartant lentement du petit blond. Mais lui, les yeux clos, s'approcha encore, regrettant déjà de n'avoir plus aucun soutien contre ses lèvres. Il rouvrait subitement les yeux et observait le sourire sarcastique qui lui faisait face, non sans se rendre compte de tout les regards interloqués qui les entouraient...

Il avait aimé ce baiser ! Il ne niait pas ! Et il en voulait encore. Juste de lui... Encore...

_« - Donc voilà..., fit Edward sous le regard surpris de son petit frère. »_

Alphonse resta bouche-bée une longue minute avant de dire doucement;

_« - J'avais pas vu que ça t'avais autant troublé ce soir-là... J'avais même fini par l'oublier ce petit moment... En fait, jamais je ne me serais douté de quoi que ce soit... _

_« - Je sais, Al..._

_« - Pourquoi il t'a licencié alors ?! »_

Edward fixait la petite table du salon d'un air coupable;

_« - Une guerre se prépare... Et c'est de nôtre faute... »_


	7. Sous les Rails

**Désolée du retard ! **

**Encore un chapitre original ! **

**Et oui, celui-ci n'y était pas dans l'écriture de "Sous le Vent". A vous de juger ^^ **

**Totale Improvisation x), je ne nie pas. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !**

**Bonne Lecture  
**

* * *

_{Sous les Rails.}_

Jean Havoc était un militaire plutôt enjoué d'habitude. Il aimait son travail et ne levait pas le pied sur ses tâches habituelles. Malgré une impression de détachement, rien n'avait pu encore prouver que la machine à café empêchait les soldats de faire leur boulot. Encore hier, on avait fait appel à lui dans une petite contrée du pays pour affaire très complexe. Il n'en connaissait pas encore les détails mais son départ de Central City était prévu dans la soirée. Intérieurement, le jeune homme était nostalgique. Il aimait son travail, mais il détestait les voyages qui le séparait de cette ville. Pour raison personnelle, il aurait été capable de d'argumenter ce cas de conscience en dévoilant une récente petite-amie...

Mais ce n'était pas le cas aujourd'hui.

En temps normal, il aurait alors valisé rapidement sa paperasse et sauté sur la première chaise d'un bar en commandant un bon verre de scotch.

Mais bizarrement, il n'en avait aucune envie. Il feinta quelque peu dans la journée en rendant des dossiers guère remplit, puis sortit du QG en fin d'après-midi avec une idée plutôt inhabituelle.

Son chemin du retour n'étant pas celui de chez-lui, il se dirigeait vers un petit pâté de maisons dissimulé dans un coin tranquille. Traversant un couloir enserré, il tapa calmement du poing contre une porte en bois et éteignit sa cigarette. Une femme aux courts cheveux châtains lui ouvrit et après avoir reconnu son invité, elle lui adressa un mince sourire et le laissa entrer.

Il s'installa dans le salon modeste où un canapé l'attendait chaleureusement.

_« - Je suis désolé de passer à l'improviste. J'espère ne pas vous déranger._

_ -Pas du tout, Jean ! Je nous fait quelque chose à boire et j'arrive tout de suite. »_

Pendant qu'elle disparue dans la pièce d'à côté, une petite fille de trois ans se précipita dans le salon en souriant;

_« - Jaaaaaannnnne! »_

Elle lui tomba littéralement dans les bras et le gratifia d'un sourire garnit de presque toutes ses dents.

_« - Ely ! Comment tu vas ? Tu vois je suis revenu ! »_

Jean n'aimait pas tous les enfants. D'habitude, il se contentait de les regarder de loin, et de s'imaginer vivre avec eux. Après avoir fait connaissance avec la famille Hughes, il eu une toute autre vision des choses. Une vision plus douce. Si cette femme, et si cette fille avaient été les siennes, il aurait démissionné... Mais bien-sûr il ironisait.

Gracia revint de la cuisine avec du thé et en posa une tasse devant lui. Après que la petite Elysia se soit éclipser vers ses jeux, il put alors demander l'essentiel;

_« - Comment vous en sortez-vous en ce moment ? »_

La femme but une gorgée de son thé et planta ses yeux sur lui;

_« - Ça peut aller. Je m'en sort grâce à mon nouveau boulot. Je me contente de vendre des fleurs. C'est plutôt apaisant. »_

Elle le gratifia d'un petit rire timide, mais il ne réagit qu'en baissant d'avantage les yeux;

_« - Mais...Vous êtes toujours aussi seule...Je..._

_ - Vous ? »_

Perdant un peu de sa gentillesse, Gracia le fixait d'un œil noir, sa tasse de thé en suspens en dessus de la table.

Cependant elle baissa le ton mais resta sur la défensive;

_« - Pardonnez-moi de réagir ainsi mais comprenez qu'il est encore trop tôt pour que je me décide à me sortir de cette solitude. Je ne suis pas forcément mal dans ma condition, mais j'ai des sentiments... Et je les respecte. Je ne veux pas brusquer ma cause dans un intérêt trop fragile. »_

Elle posa sa tasse sur la table basse tout en soupirant;

_« - L'amour attendra encore. Pour l'instant c'est comme si j'étais encore amoureuse... »_

Jean l'observait avec un air mélancolique. Il se sentait honteux à présent, mais rien n'empêchait ses pensées de s'exprimer;

_« - Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû. Cela vient sans doute du fait que je suis convoqué sur le champs de bataille... En fait je comprend parfaitement ce que vous ressentez. Je ne l'ai jamais vécu, mais c'est un sentiment de nostalgie, simplement. »_

Gracia leva la tête vers lui, plus attentive encore et moins tendue.

_« - Je me dis la même chose depuis toujours..., continua le militaire, je...Je suis amoureux. Amoureux de cette ville. Amoureux de mes souvenirs. J'ai toujours peur de ne jamais les revoir quand je pars comme ça...Et je n'ai personne à qui me rattacher non plus. Personne pour me dire de revenir vivant. Ni personne pour me soutenir de si loin. ... »_

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux pour les éparpiller et souffla tout en divulguant un sourire ironique;

_« - Pardon... Je parle de moi comme ça... C'est un sujet inintéressant._

_ - Pas du tout ! »_

Il fut surpris par la vivacité de Gracia et leva un sourcil. Elle toussota avant de répondre;

_« - ...Disons que comme nous sommes un peu dans un situation commune, cela n'a rien d'ennuyeux de savoir en parler. Je suis même plutôt soulagée d'entendre les confessions des autres, plutôt que d'avoir à supporter sans cesse la pitié. Je suis ravie que vous ayez autant de conversation, Jean. Cela m'aide et je vous en remercie. »_

Elle lui sourit; Un sourire plus que sincère. Dans ses souvenirs, il eu du mal à se rappeler d'un sourire aussi beau. Mais il ne tarda pas plus. Il ne voulait pas non plus s'imposer.

Leur discussion se coupa net à cet instant et il repartit de son côté non sans dire au revoir à Elysia.

Jetant un dernier coup d'œil à la maison, il ne pouvait arracher le sourire conquis qui basculait timidement sur ses lèvres. Puis il partit...

Dans le train menant à la campagne au fin fond du pays, il rêvassait encore. Il imaginait sa vie. Il était Amoureux.

_Oh le con..._

Oui, il le pensait aussi. Mais après tout, il avait enfin de quoi revenir vivant. Du moins le pensait-t-il !

_« - Aiiiheuuh! »_

Il se tapa le tibia contre une caisse et donna un coup de pied dedans d'un air farouche ! Pourtant cette « caisse » lui parut familière et surtout l'insigne dessus. L'insigne... L'étiquette...

« - Edward Elric. »

Il la ramassa et constata que ce n'était autre qu'une valise.

_Oh le con..._

Pour sûr, ce petit blond avait oublié son bagage dans le train. Il avait une chance folle que ce soit lui qui soit tombé dessus. Si la cambrousse dans laquelle il se tendait était bien celle dont il pensait, il ira la lui rendre.

Resembool.

Tout le monde savait que le petit alchimiste y était retourné suite à son licencient...


	8. Sous la Brume Matinale

**Dark World vous connaissez ? x) **

**C'est un film assez "bizarre" sur différentes personnalités qui se confondent du monde réel...Des schizophrènes en quelque sorte !  
**

**Enfin tout ça pour dire que je suis pas vraiment dans l'ambiance que j'aimerais imposer dans cette histoire.**

**A ce propos, vous, que pensez-vous de l'ambiance de cette fanfic, sincèrement ? **

**Genre, "à l'eau de rose", "dramatique", etc... Je serais curieuse de savoir. **

**Après tout c'est important d'apprendre à faire ressentir aux autres ce que l'on ressent en écrivant. **

**Bonne Lecture ! **

* * *

_{Sous la Brume Matinale.}_

Il venait de rêver de quelque chose de plutôt étrange. Il ne serait même plus capable de conter cette aventure. Maintenant qu'il s'était pleinement réveillé, seul l'atmosphère serein de son rêve lui trottait dans l'esprit. Serein...

Edward était calme ce matin.

Le ciel s'alourdissait dans l'air suite à l'orage passé, mais le vent battait son plein et n'épargnait pas les arbres. Mais le garçon s'en fichait éperdument, confortablement assis sur son lit derrière la fenêtre. Il était encore très tôt le matin, mais pour faute d'habitude, le licencié avait son horloge interne bien réglée.

Une fois débarrassé des derniers fragments de sa nuit, il descendit les escaliers grinçants qui le menèrent à la cuisine. Il ne fut pas surpris d'y voir Pinako, assise devant le journal et une tasse à la main avant de la gratifier simplement d'un furtif salut puis de se diriger vers la cafetière.

Les matins n'étaient pas spécialement instructifs dans la famille Rockbell, tout comme les Elric.

Le silence s'imposait comme un roi, et la bonne humeur voyait le jour qu'à partir d'un certain temps. C'était ainsi. Surtout avec un temps à coucher dehors.

Edward s'installa donc face à Pinako, son café à la main et ébouriffa un peu plus sa crinière blonde avant de lire le verseau du journal de la vieille femme.

_« Le QG de Central City se voit déserté par les militaires qui partent en mission de reconnaissance dans le sud du pays. Le Généralissime passera d'abord en plein cœur de notre petite contrée pour assurer la défense de nos terres. Actuellement, notre situation sera pire que jamais, car nos frontières sont menacées par les protestants. Mais pas qu'ici. Les villes qui n'auront plus de soldats sauront dans l'obligation d'assurer leur propre défense. L'anarchie approche t-elle ?_

_La Guerre est là. Elle nous guette. Petit peuple de Resembool, soyez sur vos gardes car... »_

Inutile d'en lire plus pour Edward qui commençait déjà à fulminer. Il avala sa caféine d'une traite et décida d'aller prendre une douche bien froide pour rassembler ses esprits. Il fit claquer sa chaise contre la table de bois, ce qui eu pour effet de surprendre la vieille femme dans sa lecture. Elle abaissa son journal et observa curieusement le garçon s'éloigner avant d'accuser le papier recyclé des yeux...

* * *

Il venait d'arriver. Jean était plutôt fatigué par ce voyage. Son train avait trouvé le moyen de s'arrêter en plein milieu des rails. Il n'avait pas su la cause du pourquoi et du comment, mais il avait été ravi de reprendre la route quatre heures après...Dans la matinée, il arriva enfin à bon port. Resembool. Il s'était d'abord perdu dans les chemins terreux et boueux avant de rebrousser la route jusqu'à la gare. La valise de l'alchimiste d'acier en main, il refit de nouveau sa promenade en trouvant refuge dans une auberge. Enfin !

L'horloge au plafond annonçait six heures du matin. Jean monta alors rapidement dans sa chambre louée, et s'effondra sur le lit...

Une bonne journée de sommeil l'attendait...Non sans confondre l'oreiller avec la valise !

Ses pensées naviguèrent simplement et il ferma les yeux, contraint par la fatigue. Un sourire hagard sillonnait le contour de ses lèvres tendis qu'il repensait à sa conversation avec Gracia. Mais lorsque soudain il s'imagina Maes remuer dans sa tombe, une grimace d'effroi remplaça sa gaieté.

_J'ai peur qu'il puisse savoir quoi que ce soit... Je suis fou ! ...Vraiment fatigué...Quoi que ce soit...Je suis amoureux d'elle. C'est vraiment pathétique...Je suis un imbécile !_

Il sursauta en entendant brusquement sa porte s'ouvrir. La tête aussitôt levée, l'aubergiste qui était au pas de la porte lui annonça que quelqu'un l'attendait à l'entrée.

Son esprit ensommeillé imagina alors que Maes était sortit du cimetière de Central City pour lui faire la peau... Mais c'était impossible n'est-ce pas ?

_N'est-ce pas ?_

Il descendit alors les escaliers et soupira d'aise malgré lui lorsqu'il reconnu Roy Mustang. Celui-ci le questionna du regard mais ne pipa mot. Après tout, c'était plutôt effrayant de constater que Jean soit soulagé de le voir. Plutôt effrayant...

_« - Bonsoir Chef ! Que me vaut cet honneur ? S'exclama le mort-vivant en serrant la main du prince aux yeux noirs._

_ - Bon«Jour»...J'ai appris que tu étais enfin arrivé et je voulais te renseigner sur les démarches à suivre...Mais ! Qu'est-ce que s'est que cette tête ? Tu n'a pas dormi ? »_

Jean rigola, gêné, avant de répondre simplement qu'il s'apprêtait justement à rattraper ses heures de sommeil. Suite à ça, le grand brun ne le brusqua pas d'avantage et lui dit alors qu'il repasserait le lendemain.

C'était beau la compassion...

Après tout, Roy était l'un des mieux placé pour comprendre ce qu'était le manque de sommeil. Mais en revanche, il prit peur lorsque Jean lui demanda si par hasard Maes n'était pas passé...

Il tapota l'épaule du militaire et s'éclipsa en vitesse pour laisser le croque-mort finir sa nuit.

Le pauvre en avait besoin apparemment...

* * *

Il décida de passer un coup de fil à Edward.

Après être sortit de l'auberge, Roy se concentra sur un plan pour se débarrasser de ses gardes sans éveiller un soupçon. Il repartait le lendemain pour suivre sa route contre les protestants, et n'avait pas envie de s'enfuir sans revoir son amant. Son regard énigmatique se promena sur le paysage campagnard et tomba sur Riza. Elle l'observait et visiblement et savait déjà ce qu'il comptait faire.

_Ah, cette femme... Elle est terriblement intelligente ! Riza...Aidez-moi !, pensa t-il désespérément.  
_

Celle-ci ne se fit pas attendre et conversa quelques minutes avec les gardes avant qu'ils ne disparaissent dans une voiture et trace leur route un peu plus loin.

_« - ...Je leur ai demandé de remballer les affaires à l'hôtel. Ils ont apparemment comprit que je suffit à votre protection. »_

Roy s'autorisa un rire plus qu'ironique;

_« - A eux aussi, vous leur faites peur ! Je vous remercie... »_

Ils prirent eux aussi une voiture et descendirent à la gare où Roy demanda à téléphoner.

Tirant le fil jusqu'à être suffisamment éloigné de la femme de l'accueil, il attendit que son interlocuteur réponde.

* * *

_« - Hallo ? Pinako Rockbell. Vous avez besoin d'une analyse ? … … … Ah je vois ! Je vous l'appelle. »_

La veille femme posa le combiné contre la table et leva la tête vers la fenêtre ouverte. Seule la brume matinale était visible, mais elle savait que Edward était en train de prendre sa douche dehors.

Le jet d'eau n'étant opérationnel qu'à l'extérieur, il n'avait pas eu trop le choix...

_« - Ed ! Quelqu'un te demande au téléphone ! Dépêche-toi ! Ça avait l'air important ! »_

Celui-ci l'entendit parfaitement et coupa l'eau avant de s'envelopper dans une grande serviette.

La peau frigorifiée et les cheveux mouillés, il rentra et prit le téléphone de ses doigts humides.

Pinako lui lança un regard noir puis disparue dans la cuisine.

_« - ...Hallo ? »_

Personne ?

_« - …...Hallo ? Y'a quelqu'un ?_

_ - Edward...Il faut qu'on se voit... Tout de suite devant la gare. Je t'attend. »_


	9. Sous le Vent

**Voila pour l'un des chapitre que j'avais hâte d'écrire. J'espère qu'il sera mieux que dans la première version. **

**Bonne Lecture = )**

**Et merci pour vos rewiews, je suis toujours ouverte à tout les avis et ça me fait plaisir. **

**(Et encore désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes x) **

**PS: Je vous ai écrit le texte comme des séquences de film drama lol, genre une personne parle, puis...l'autre répond pas et du coup on sait même pas ce qu'elle pense XD**

**J'ai toujours trouver ces séquences cinématographiques plutôt pénible mais asser bien tombées en perspectives... Enfin bref je me détourne du sujet. Ce n'était qu'une simple précision **

**au cas où vous veniez à vous demander pourquoi il y avait des traits entre deux scènes qui semblent rapprochées l'une de l'autre. **

**Vous suivez ? XD (J'ai du mal à me comprendre moi-même quelque fois, j'espère ne pas être trop vague.)**

**Breeeeefffeuuuh, Bonne Lecture !**

**

* * *

**_{Sous le Vent}_

Edward était perplexe. La voix de son amant avait été, non pas inhabituelle, mais plutôt anxieuse. Il redoutait que ce soit l'une des dernières fois qu'ils se voient et cela l'attristait profondément. Il était partager entre l'envie de faire languir son partenaire et de courir à toute vitesse à sa rencontre.

Finalement il ne s'attarda pas et se rendit à la gare comme prévu dans les minutes qui suivirent leur bref appel téléphonique.

La gare était vide en cette matinée. La femme de l'accueil venait tout juste de faire sa relève en soulevant la main pour le saluer avant d'écraser un bâillement. Edward le lui rendit cordialement bien qu'il ne se sentait pas très bien. Il cherchait Roy du regard sans parvenir à l'attraper de ses iris d'or puis finalement il tomba nez à nez avec Riza Hawkeye.

_« - Bonjour Lieutenant !_

_ - Bonjour Edward... Euh... Le Colonel Mustang m'a dit de vous transmettre un message. Il tient de toute évidence à rester discret, fit-elle en lui tendant immédiatement un bout de papier » _

Elle l'observa quelques secondes avant d'esquisser un mince sourire et de s'éclipser sur un salut militaire. Le jeune homme resta scotcher au sol, hébété, puis entreprit la lecture du petit mot avec un zeste de panique;

_«Derrière la gare, il y a un champ de blé qu'il t'es facile de traverser pour venir me rejoindre près des bancs situés à côté d'un chemin de terre. La gare n'est pas un lieu de rendez-vous très accueillant. Je t'attends.»_

Il soupira, quelque peu agacé, mais il longea la gare pour se retrouver derrière sous le regard endormi de la caissière. Un champs de blé s'attardait, agressé par le vent et à perte de vue.

Il commença cependant son petit chemin à l'intérieur en prenant soin de taper fortement des pieds pour faire peur aux éventuelles vipères. N'y voyant pratiquement plus rien, il se demanda s'il n'avait pas fini par se perdre dans ce chemin de feuilles dorées avant d'en atteindre enfin le bout. Un magnifique paysage s'offrait à lui, à l'étendu d'herbe verte, d'arbres, et de fleurs. Il vit alors un grand brun en plein milieu de se cadre, dos à lui, qui visiblement était serein.

* * *

_« - Roy... »_

Il attrapa le bras de son amant qui ne l'avait pas vu venir à sa rencontre. Celui-ci se retourna lentement vers lui en lui adressant un doux sourire, puis le prit dans ses bras.

Ce qu'il pouvait lui avoir manqué...

Cet homme avait commencé par être son supérieur. Un simple pion dans son plan pour retrouver son corps d'origine avec Alphonse. Il ne vouait pas une grande amitié envers lui à la base, mais au fil des années, leur relation est devenu plus hasardeuse. De simples regards leur suffisait pour savoir ce que l'autre pensait. C'était plutôt ironique en y pensant. Jamais il n'aurait pu croire un jour qu'il tomberait fou amoureux de lui. A tel point qu'il se retrouvait dans ses bras, à deux doigts de verser une larme d'adieu.

Non, décidément il ne pouvait s'y soumettre. Cela lui paraissait invraisemblable. Il croyait toujours avoir une chance de le retenir et c'était maintenant ou jamais !

_« - Roy...Quand est-ce que tu pars ? »_

La question qu'il posa sembla retenir suffisamment l'attention de son interlocuteur pour que celui-ci le lâche doucement. Il s'assit alors sur l'herbe, suivit de près par le blondinet. Ils étaient couvert par les grandes feuilles d'herbes qui avaient sans doute poussées dans le secret, tranquillement isolées des tracteurs du village.

_« - Cette question est-elle tellement importante à tes yeux ? Tu ne te suffit pas de l'instant présent ? »_

Le jeune homme aurait bien voulu répondre que si, mais le simple fait de s'imaginer l'avenir lui procurait un malaise. Il posa sa main sur son ventre dans un réflexe et il répondit par une moue;

_« - Ce sera peut-être la première fois depuis que nous...Sommes ensembles que je vais te dire une chose pareille mais... »_

Il prit une forte inspiration en se souvenant comment ils avaient fait pour se trouver l'un à l'autre, dans le jardin de Gracia Hughes en jouant avec les yeux bandés. Un sourire nostalgique vint peindre ses délicates lèvres avant qu'il ne continu de parler;

_« - Entre toi et moi c'était un jeu, au départ... Puis au fur et à mesure tout à changé. Nous, nous sommes restés les même, mais cette histoire m'a donnée des ailes. .. .. .. Dans mon enfance ou dans mon adolescence, je m'étais toujours imaginé que je me marierais avec une fille comme Winry. Ça me paraissait logique et ce n'était pas déplaisant. Quand je suis...Tombé dans tes bras, tout mes principes ce sont envolés. Tu es devenu en quelque sorte ma... »_

Son regard d'enfant apeuré se tourna vers son amant. Il hésita un petit moment pendant lequel le vent flottait sur leurs visages. Edward posa sa main sur l'avant-bras du corbeau de flamme et baissa la tête;

_« - ...Ma raison de vivre. »_

_

* * *

_

Le vent, discret mais intense, semblait communiquer à leur place. Le temps passait doucement et délicatement alors que le soleil peinait à se faire une place parmi les hautes herbes. Au loin les arbres qui entouraient le chemin de terre se laissaient bercés et leurs feuilles kidnappées par les intempéries des derniers jours les attristaient. Les craquements d'écorces procuraient une mélodie de la forêt aussi craintive qu'un départ inattendu. Mais les deux hommes restaient assis, l'un à côté de l'autre, les regards perdus.

_« - Si tu pars...J'aurais voulu venir, tu le sais. Tu le savais... »_

Roy tourna la tête vers le garçon avant de le gratifier d'un doux sourire. Il attrapa son menton du bout des doigts et l'embrassa amoureusement, l'entrainant en arrière par la même occasion. A moitié sur lui, il le maintenait allongé d'une main sur l'épaule en lui parcourant le corps de petites caresses de l'autre. Edward répliqua rapidement en lui ôtant sa grande veste noire lourde des années qu'elle avait traversée et la fit tombée à terre à côté d'eux avant de faire rouler son partenaire dessus afin de se retrouver sur lui. Simple formalité...Il en avait marre de se retrouver toujours en dessous...

Et puis vu d'ici, cela restait très passionnant au goût d'Edward qui mordillait le cou de son amant en lui chatouillant le torse tout en déboutonnant sa chemise. Elle ne tarda pas à faire un oreiller de substitution pour Roy qui avait la désagréable impression d'être piquer par des brindilles d'herbes.

A partir de là, il considérait que les insectes n'avaient plus qu'à passer leur chemin... C'était intime.

Avec étonnement, l'alchimiste de flamme put constater que l'appétit de son petit-ami était féroce, à tel point qu'il avait quelque fois mal lorsqu'il lui mordait la peau. Mais il ne répliquait guère. Ce n'était pas totalement dépourvu d'excitation. Cela paru même satisfaire le petit blond lorsqu'il constata la bosse évidente qui trônait fièrement sous le pantalon de son « supérieur ». Un sourire démoniaque sembla illuminé son visage qui n'était pas pour rassurer Roy. Pourtant lorsqu'il sentit deux mains emprisonnées sa virilité entre ses griffes et une bouche s'y précipiter, il laissa simplement sa tête retombée contre le sol afin de se concentrer sur cette nouvelle pratique.

Jusque là, Edward n'avait jamais prit de telle initiative. C'était donc une agréable surprise qui lui fit perdre toute raison. Il en arracha presque le cordon qui attachait les cheveux de son amant dans un sursaut.

Il... Il l'avait mordu là ! Le furtif regard que lui envoya Edward de plus bas lui confirma bel et bien.

_Attend un peu, toi... Tu vas voir...,_ pensa Roy avant que ces pensées ne soient redirigées sur la jouissance qu'il allait bientôt atteindre. Mais celle-ci ne vint pas, à son plus grand étonnement. Et pour cause, Edward remontait alors lentement vers lui, un sourire taquin aux lèvres. Il posa un doigt contre la bouche du corbeau de flamme et lui susurra délicatement à l'oreille;

_« - Emmène-moi avec toi et je termine ce que j'étais en train de faire. »_

Roy avouait bien qu'il ne savait pas si c'était une demande sérieuse. Mais il prit ça sur le ton d'un jeu et bascula rapidement sur lui pour le dominer de toute sa hauteur;

_« - ...De toute manière je ne t'aurais pas laissé continuer. Tu m'a mordu, hein ? Bah tu va voir ! »_

Il balança le reste de se qui semblait être un élastique à cheveux et embrassa à pleine bouche le blondinet qui pouffait de rire contre lui. Il le déshabilla à la vitesse de la lumière, ignorant le fou rire certain qui s'était emparé d'Edward et le fit bien vite taire en l'embrassant langoureusement. Leur baiser se perdit dans tout ce tas de vêtements et de feuilles d'herbes où seuls leurs gémissements communs bruissaient. Le vent qui les recouvraient ne les dérangeaient sous aucun prétexte alors qu'ils s'enflammaient tout deux.

C'est « dans » cette cachette improvisée que Roy s'empara à nouveau du jeune homme en dessous de lui, faisant parfois hurler d'extase son partenaire qui lui martyrisait le dos avec ses ongles.

Edward se surprit alors à ne plus penser à de stupides questions scientifiques en cet instant. D'habitude, il essayait toujours de trouver une explication à son excitation soudaine. Mais aujourd'hui, il en avait définitivement rien à faire.

Il se contentait de vouloir rester auprès de Roy, encore un peu chaque seconde. S'accrochant à lui, criant son désir à pleine bouche. Il se fichait éperdument que quelqu'un les surprennent.

Où était l'importance maintenant ? Alors qu'ils étaient à quelques minutes de se séparer.

Alors que Edward venait à penser à cela, il serrait d'avantage son emprise contre Roy.

_Non...Non... Non... !_

Il le pensait si fort. _Non !_ Si fort ! _Non ! Je ne veux pas que tu partes !_

_« - Non ! Nonnnnn ! »_

Entendre sa propre voix trahir sa propre pensée à ce moment l'obligea à rouvrir les yeux. Il sentait le corps de son amant contre le sien et cela le brûlait de l'intérieur. Un désir ardent.

Comme si c'était la dernière fois.

Il attrapa son visage entre ses mains et l'entoura dans une étreinte passionnée, caressant ses cheveux de jais, baisant ses joues rougies par l'amour, ses lèvres caramélisées, ses paupières fatiguées par l'acte. Les coups de reins le rapprochait encore d'une sorte d'« orgasme » et il ne savait pas vraiment comment l'interpréter. Ainsi bercé par le désir et la tristesse, il se laissa aller à la jouissance oubliant pendant quelques secondes les adieux, la guerre, les homonculus, le passé, et l'avenir...

* * *

_« ...Et s'il y avait une dernière chance que je puisse te convaincre ? »_

Edward posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Roy. Ils s'étaient rhabillés et observaient maintenant le paysage qui les avait assisté. Le corbeau de flamme caressa les cheveux détachés de son partenaire;

_« - S'il y en avait eu une, tu ne crois pas que c'est déjà trop tard ? ...Alors que d'habitude c'était toujours toi qui partait, pourquoi ne me laisse-tu pas partir pour une fois ? Ne t'inquiète donc pas... »_

Il lui déposa un délicat baiser sur le front avant de lui sourire. Mais cette réponse ne suffisait pas au jeune homme. Cependant, il savait que c'était peine perdue. Il commença alors à s'imaginer la suite des événements... Comment vivre maintenant, dans l'attente.

Une voiture se fit entendre sur le chemin de terre, près des arbres. Edward frémit, sachant d'avance que c'était le feu de départ.

_« - C'est Riza..., remarqua Roy »_

C'est bien ce qu'il craignait. Il sentit son amant se déplacer contre lui ce qui l'incita à enlever sa tête de son épaule...Ils se levèrent dans un même mouvement et se fixèrent.

_« - Et...Tu va où maintenant ? Demanda le blondinet dont les cheveux s'envolaient_

_- ...Ne t'en fais pas, Ed, je reviendrais. »_

_Tu mens... Je sais... Tu l'ignore, mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment...,_ se disait-il, le regard larmoyant.

Mais il ne voulais pas le voir partir sur une dispute. Il se tut donc.

_« - Tu sais, Edward, je... Je ne te l'ai sans doute jamais dis, mais je pense que c'est le bon moment. Je t'ai... »_

Edward posa alors son doigt contre les lèvres du corbeau de flamme, puis il l'embrassa tendrement.

Un doux baiser.

_« - Tu me le diras quand tu reviendras ! Moi en tout cas je comptais te le dire quand je te retrouverais ! On se croirait dans une comédie dramatique... Et dans ce genre de film, ça porte toujours malheur, alors n'aggravons pas notre cas ! »_

Il esquissa un parfait sourire sans faille qui permit à Roy de se sentir délivré d'un poids. Il ne pensait pas alors que ce sourire cachait des larmes refoulées. Elles ne vinrent cependant pas. Pas même quand Roy fut suffisamment éloigné.

Edward attendit de le perdre complètement de vu. Il voulait le voir jusqu'à la dernière seconde.

Puis lorsque la voiture disparue parmi les arbres au travers du chemin de terre, il se laissa tomber contre l'herbe. L'endroit était encore imprégné de _son_ image, de _son_ sourire, de _sa_ voix...

Il ferma les yeux, et respirait avec un peu de mal, ne voulant en aucun cas craquer...

_Je t'aime._

_

* * *

_** Voilà ! Alors celui-ci il est hyper méga guimauve je trouve ! Mais j'aime la guimauve de temps en temps ! **_  
_


	10. Sous l'Eternel

**Merci beaucoup, beaucoup pour vos rewiews qui m'ont fait très plaisir ! **

**Je suis contente de savoir que j'ai réussi à faire du chapitre "Sous le Vent" un meilleur que la dernière fois.**

**Je m'excuses pour mon retard, mais en ce moment internet à été très capricieux. **

**Merci encore **

**et**

**Bonne Lecture !**

**

* * *

**

_{Sous l'Eternel}_

La voiture de Roy s'arrêta tout d'abord à l'auberge où il rejoignit Jean Havoc. Celui-ci, plus ou moins requinqué par sa courte nuit l'écouta avec attention.

_« - Je t'avais dis que je passerais demain, mais visiblement tu va mieux. De plus, on a besoin de toi. Tu nous rejoindra une heure et demi à deux heures après mon départ. Mais pendant ce temps tu garderas le contact radio avec Fuery. Le but est d'avoir un homme qui puisse rapidement informer Central en cas de pépin. »_

Il sonda le regard de Jean un petit instant, essayant d'y trouver la moindre faille. Mais le militaire en face de lui était déjà aux aguets, les yeux rivés sur la défensive. Il poursuivit;

_« - Si jamais la guerre se déclare, tu nous rejoindras immédiatement. »_

En guise de réponse, Jean leva sa main droite tout près de sa tempe;

_« - Bien ! Mais j'ai une question... »_

L'alchimiste de flamme inspira profondément, lassé d'être interrompu dans son élan. Jean n'y prit pas compte et demanda d'une petite voix;

_« - Pourquoi m'avez-vous demandez de venir à Resembool ? Cela aurait été plus simple que je reste à Central... »_

Roy esquissa un maigre sourire avant de poser sa main sur l'épaule de son subordonné;

_« - C'est parce que j'ai une requête. … Je veux que tu ailles dans la demeure des Rockbell et que tu me prévienne si jamais Edward sort de cette maison. »_

Jean fut étonné. Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières avant d'arriver à formuler une phrase entière;

_« - Mais pourquoi je dois le surveiller ? Vous l'avez licenciez ! Alors pourquoi il vous suivrait la-bas ? »_

Le rire de son supérieur le fit presque sursauté;

_« - ...C'est trop long à expliquer. Mais fais ça pour moi, s'il te plaît. Ensuite tu nous rejoindras. »_

Sur ces quelques mots, ils se saluèrent et Roy repartit.

Jean resta septique un peu avant de repenser qu'il avait, de toute manière, la valise à Edward. Lui rendre serait sans doute une bonne excuse...

Il sortit alors de l'auberge et se fit indiquer le chemin qui était à une demi heure de marche à pied.

* * *

Edward se précipita à l'intérieur de la maison campagnarde, faisant sursauter leurs occupants, pour certains à peine levés. Il monta à l'étage sans un regard quelconque et bourra de maigres vêtements dans une petite valise. Alphonse, intrigué, abandonna son déjeuné et suivit son grand-frère. Il le vit penché sur le lit, les mains presque tremblantes, en train de faire ses bagages...

_« - Mais... Ed ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »_

Le blondinet ne répondit pas instantanément, c'est pourquoi Alphonse s'approcha un peu plus, le couvrant de ses quelques centimètres de plus et lui empoigna le bras tout en répétant sa question.

Edward cessa ce qu'il faisait, un pull entre les mains qu'il jeta furieusement contre le lit avant de se tourner vers son frère;

_« - ...Il faut que j'y aille ! Je peux pas le laisser y aller tout seul ! »_

Alphonse lâcha son bras et barra la route entre la porte et l'alchimiste d'acier;

_« - Edward ! Il n'est pas tout seul ! Il y a un bataillon avec lui !_

_ - Je veux pas rester ici sans rien faire ! Je peut pas !_

_ - Il ne craint rien ! Il n'y a pas beaucoup de chance que quelqu'un puisse même l'approcher !_

_ - C'est pas sans risque !__ »_

Alphonse se tut. Un silence vint les abrutir et alourdir l'atmosphère.

_« - C'est lui qui t'a demandé de ne pas y aller... S...Si tu l'aimes vraiment alors n'y va pas, dit-il d'une voix douce. »_

Edward aurait pu se laisser bercer par ce ton qu'employait son frère. Mais son cœur, bien que très fort, se balançait dans sa poitrine. Comme un malaise.

_« - …J'y vais quand même. »_

Il s'approcha de son frère, empoignant sa petite valise et s'arrêta devant lui. Levant vers lui son regard doré, il esquissa un sourire triste;

_« - Ne me suis pas, c'est tout._

_ - ...Pourtant, à deux ont..._

_ - ...Ne me suis pas !__ »_

Alphonse resta silencieux puis enlaça doucement son frère. Il lui murmura près de l'oreille;

_« - D'accord. Je resterais là avec Winry et j'attendrais que tu reviennes. Mais fais attention ! S'il te plaît, fais attention... »_

Edward rigola, faisant voler des mèches blondes de son petit frère et répondit plus doucement;

_« - Les années que nous avons passés ensemble m'auront appris beaucoup, Al. Ne t'inquiètes pas. Non seulement je serais prudent, mais en plus je vais aller leur foutre une raclée à ses protestants ! »_

L'atmosphère plus détendu, ils manigancèrent un plan pour que Winry et Pinako ne se rendent pas compte du départ impromptu d'Edward. Elles auraient été capable de l'attacher...

Le blondinet mit sa capuche sur son visage pour se protéger du vent et sortit par la porte de derrière sous le regard plutôt maternel de son frère.

Au même moment, Jean Havoc vint frapper à la porte d'entrée. Winry alla ouvrir à l'instant où Alphonse revenait dans la pièce.

_« - Euh... Bonjour. Je viens ramener sa valise à Edward qui l'avait oublié dans le train... »_

Winry se tourna vers Alphonse avant d'appeler de voix vive leditEdward...

* * *

Roy descendit de la voiture. Il examina un moment l'endroit où il était.

Une terre déserte et éternel qui s'étendait sur tout son champ de vision. D'ici le soleil avait percé un nuage et laissait ses rayons se disperser sur l'herbe sèche qui longeait tout le paysage. Un paysage bien mélancolique dont la terre boueuse tachait les bottes des militaires. Aucunes traces de roches ou de cailloux, si ce n'est les gravillons autour de la boue qui n'aidaient rien pour courir...

Au loin, il pouvait apercevoir les montagnes blanches de Briggs. Une couche blanche qui balayait l'horizon de son aura paradisiaque.

_Le paradis ? se demandait Roy. Combien iront le rejoindre ce soir ?..._

Il se retourna, interpellé par Riza qui se tenait sur le seuil d'un chalet non loin de là. Roy ne s'attarda guère sur le paysage et ce fut les mains dans les poches, l'air grave qu'il s'approchait de sa subordonnée la plus fidèle;

_« - Que ce passe t-il ?_

_ - Fuery est en contact avec Jean. _

_ - Déjà ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il veut ?_

_ - Il ne l'a pas dit, car il demande à vous en parlez en...Privé_._»_

Il se retourna, interpellé par Riza qui se tenait sur le seuil d'un chalet non loin de là. Roy ne s'attarda guère sur le paysage et ce fut les mains dans les poches, l'air grave qu'il s'approchait de sa subordonnée la plus fidèle;

_« - Que ce passe t-il ? »_

Elle lui envoya un regard songeur, mais il tenta comme il peut de l'ignorer avant de s'infiltrer dans le chalet. De nature plutôt douillette, cette petite demeure servait régulièrement des chasseurs qui venaient oublier leurs soucis sur cette étendue d'herbe. Une cheminée contre les briques, un canapé juste en face et une table derrière celui-ci. Voilà avec quoi cohabiterait Fuery, Jean, Riza et Roy jusqu'à l'arrivée des autres militaires. Roy attrapa le casque de Fuery ainsi que le micro;

_« - Ici Roy Mustang. Que ce passe t-il, Lieutenant ? _

_ - M'en veuillez pas, Chef mais je vous apporte une mauvaise nouvelle... Edward Elric est parti de chez les Rockbell. Il ne reste plus que Alphonse Elric. Si je considère qu'ils se sont rendus compte de son absence dès lors que je suis arrivé, il doit être dans un train._

_ - ..._

_ - ...Chef ?_

_ - Havoc... Retrouve le dans les deux heures qui arrivent ! C'est un ordre !»_

Il claqua la casque si fort contre le bois de la table qu'un son strident s'échappa de la radio.

Un main contre le front, il tentait de reprendre une respiration normale. Une qui ne ressemblait pas à celle d'un animal fou de rage...

Mais en réalité, il ne savait plus quoi penser.

* * *

**Désolée, ce chapitre est court.**


	11. Sous l'Oeil du Mal

V**oici un passage obligatoire pour continuer l'histoire. **

**J'aime pas écrire les passages que j'invente mais qui ne m'intéressent pas.**

**M'enfin bon, sans ça, y'a plus rien xD**

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

_{Sous l'œil du Mal}_

_« - Tu penses que cette guerre va avoir lieu ?_

_. - J'en sais strictement rien. On est là, à attendre quelque chose qui viendra, ou viendra pas. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que cette affaire rend l'atmosphère plutôt lourd... »_

Deux soldats débattaient sur les événements plutôt calmes, dissimulés derrière les hautes herbes de la grande prairie. Ils ne voyaient plus le petit chalet d'où ils étaient, et lui faisait dos pour surveiller les alentours. Le calme les rendaient moins attentifs, mais soudain l'un deux vit une ombre mouvante parmi les herbes non loin d'eux.

_« - Michael, regarde ça...On dirait un...Cerf ? »_

Tout en parlant, il se redressa sur ses genoux pour mieux voir et plissa les yeux.

Un cerf avançait vers eux sans vraiment les voir, ses belles cornes soulevées sur sa tête. Mais soudain, ses douces prunelles brillèrent d'un sombre éclat. Ses fines lèvres s'écartèrent en un rictus mal dessiné, découvrant ses longues dents normalement usées.

Des étincelles virevoltaient autour de lui avant de le dissimuler derrière une puissante lumière blanche.

Ses pattes devinrent des jambes et des bras tendis que sa tête prenait des rondeurs. De belles joues blanches, des cheveux noirs, soyeux lui retombant sur les épaules et dans le dos, et...Des iris magnifiques, partagés entre le violet et le néant...

Il n'aspirait que le vide, l'infamie, le chaos, la cruauté, la peur, la terreur...

Ses fins doigts se refermèrent sur l'herbe sèche avant qu'il ne parle. Sa voix fluide mais dénuée d'un quelconque sentiment s'attarda longuement alors qu'il relevait les yeux vers...Les deux soldats.

_« - Le calme avant la tempête...Préparez vous, soldats, alchimistes, civils, femmes, hommes, enfants...Car ce soir...Vous n'existerez peut-être plus. Ce sera selon mon humeur sans doute. Dites au revoir à vos êtres chers... »_

Bouleversé par des paroles aussi osées, l'un des soldats se leva brusquement, pointant son arme sur le jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs. Il tira une fois, le visant à la gorge avant que l'autre soldat ne l'arrête:

_« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! Sa va pas !_

_ - Tu as entendu ce qu'il a dit ! Je ne peux pas lui permettre de dire ça ! Il est de leur côté !_

_ - Tu viens d'ouvrir les hostilités, imbéci... »_

Un rire strident leur fit face et lui coupa littéralement la parole. Ils fixèrent l'homme qui se redressait doucement, la gorge intacte. Son bras devint verdâtre avant de s'étirer longuement jusqu'aux deux autres. Il attrapa ainsi la gorge de l'un d'eux et l'étouffa presque avec.

_« - Tu croyais m'avoir tué ? »_

Sa prise autour du cou du soldat se renforça, encore et encore, obligeant celui-ci à se tortiller comme un ver. Il ne répondit pas à la question qui lui avait été posée. Le jeune homme poursuivit;

_« - Bien... Maintenant allez dire à votre chef que nous arrivons bientôt pour vous dépecez... Et ...Soyez gentils, faites en sorte que cette petite gue-guerre soit amusante ! »_

Il leur envoya un sourire arrogant, sans lâcher sa proie. Le silence commençait à s'installer, mais le « garçon » se tourna vers le soldat encore libre de ses mouvements;

_« - Et bien ? Tu n'est pas capable d'y aller tout seul ? N'espère pas que je relâche ton...Ami. Il va mourir ! »_

Tout en disant cela, il s'approcha alors que son prisonnier fermait les yeux. Sa peau semblait se décolorée, perdant tout éclat de vie. Le soldat qui était à ses côtés, mort de peur ne levait pas le pied pour un sou.

_« - C'est quoi ton nom ? Michael ? Dit-moi mon petit Michael... Tu attends quoi au juste ? Tu veux subir le même sort ? Car je peux très bien aller transmettre mon message moi-même, mais il y aurait quelques morts au passage. Et disons que comme vous n'avez pas l'avantage, ça ne ferait que vous rendre encore plus faibles... Bref, ton ami va mourir. Tu va mourir. Mais pas tout de suite. Sois gentil, et va t'en. TOUT DE SUITE ! »_

Son bras se transforma en lame arrondie autour du cou du soldat et lui trancha la gorge. Effrayé, son compagnon bougea enfin et se mit à courir à toutes jambes sous le regard paralysé par la folie de l'homonculus...

* * *

_« Un homonculus ? J'espère que vous pesez correctement vos mots ! »_

Riza avait le visage grave sous la soudaine déclaration du soldat apeuré. Elle lui ordonna alors de répéter ses propos devant le Généralissime. Celui-ci, toujours penché sur la table devant la radio ne prit même pas la peine de se mettre face à son sujet.

_« -...Polof y a laissé la vie... Nous étions situés au sud-est du champs, près du grand chêne. Un animal venait vers nous, puis il s'est transformé en un homme. Il nous a mit encore garde comme quoi ils nous tueront tous et qu'ils arrivaient bientôt... »_

Roy tapa du poing contre la table, obligeant Michael à fermer la bouche.

_« - Selon le rapport d'Edward, l'homonculus qui était capable de prendre d'autres formes est mort ! »_

Il se retourna, mais pour faire face à Riza. Celle-ci s'avança d'un pas;

_« - Sans doute l'ont -ils refait avec l'aide d'un alchimiste, Général. Il n'y a pas de doute là-dessus. Cependant nous ne pouvons nous permettre de croire qu'il sera facile à tuer. Il sera peut-être plus fort. »_

Roy l'observa un moment avant de se tourner vers la cheminée encore éteinte. Du bois y attendait patiemment son heure.

_« - Comment s'appelait-il déjà ? »_

La jeune femme pencha la tête, émergée de vieux souvenirs... Plus si vieux que ça à présent. Des souvenirs douloureux. Qu'ils avaient tous essayés de mettre de côté.

_« - Envy. »_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre court u_u Désolée, mais j'ai préféré ne pas le couper avec la suite, car je pense vous faire un chapitre long pour la suite. **

**Du coup, ce chapitre peut passer pour une sorte de présentation à nôtre cher Envy, tendre comme il l'est !**

**Désolée pour les fautes, et la syntaxe ! Vous en faites pas, je compte me rattraper pour la suite ! **


End file.
